


Not as bad as it seems

by lmshady



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 (Remake), Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmshady/pseuds/lmshady
Summary: While searching for clues on her missing brother, Claire runs into a very unhappy oversized Detective looking to end her, or so she thinks until a wardrobe malfunction changes the game into something more dangerous than life or death.So long as she gets out alive to find her Brother, what difference does it make?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a short porn without plot but apparently short is not something I can do. Also no beta, just a million times read over by me... 
> 
> Either way as I was writing this I didn't realize until doing a quick and easy play through that the point I am at Claire should be focused on saving Sherry and not her Brother, whoops. Plus Mr.X really doesn't come into play until after that point too. Oh well, let's pretend the goblin doesn't exist for now, haha... Enjoy~♥

_ God this place was a maze…  _ Claire thought idly while calmly walking down a long corridor, flinching now and then to the zombies outside clawing at her through the barricaded windows and making all manner of grotesque groans. This place was a nightmare and she had only been around the police station for an hour! Okay maybe two at most and dealing with all manner of once human now turned mumbling zombie, to strange skinless, wall-crawling, long tongued, hearing sensitive monsters that screeched at the sound of any movement and some sort of trench-coat and fedora wearing hulking man-beast detective that was very much on her case. 

It was a lot to take in in such a short amount of time. 

But she was certain everything would turn out fine, that her and Leon would get out of this situation and she would figure out where her brother was. She just had to keep searching and something was bound to turn up, eventually. Being an optimist was a great trait to have, even during a zombie apocalypse. It also helped that she was naturally chipper, even in the most dire of situations like having a zombie trying to take a bite out of her… 

“Hmm…” Claire hummed, pausing to look over her map then the area around to gauge her location, “Now the S.T.A.R.S. room is upstairs and in the west side of the building just gotta go through the library and the lounge and follow that hallway to a door on my right, easy enough… And with this badge dongle it should give some answers.”

She turned the badge over in her hand a few times before folding up the map, putting the badge away and proceeding on route, gun in hand and ready for anymore trouble to come her way. Though she felt bad for popping some of the zombies along the way, figuring they were once people that had a life before losing it and becoming some sort of crazed flesh-eating monsters. Others not so much as she would lay into them with round after round and still watch them get up, leaving her with very few bullets left as she entered the hallway leading to the S.T.A.R.S. office. 

“Oh thank goodness, almost there.” The brunette sighed with relief while counting what bullets she had left on her.

Only to accidentally kick a stray can as she turned the corner and froze up at the tell-tale screech of a damned licker. She instantly brought her flashlight and gun up in defence and darted it around looking for the sneaky long clawed monster down the way but didn’t think to look up as the thing pounced at her like a wild cat. A shriek leaving the both of them as she hit the floor hard, firing off a wild shot out of reflex and earning herself another snarl from the beast as it reared back and slashed forward with one of its claws. Before it could strike, she struck first in thrusting a knife in the beast’s throat and stunning the creature long enough for her to kick it off her and shimmy back a few paces on her bum.

Through all the ruckus of the scuffle, her ears perked up to a certain heavy thumping sound coming their way that had her heart sinking with dread, as if a Licker was bad enough now Detective Stompy was coming.  _ Wonderful.  _ She had to either get away or kill the damned thing before he got here but her destination was still a few meters away and she was already hurting from the fall while the Licker looked pissed. Its tongue suddenly whipping out to strike at her and just narrowly missing as she dodged then lifted her gun to fire a few rounds into its bulbous brain. Though much like a good portion of the zombies around it seemed to absorb each shot like a sponge if only marginally slowing it down as it screeched at her once more and launched itself on top of her once again.Without a secondary knife it was free to slash viciously at her exposed front, tearing her burgundy jacket into her black tank top and giving her a nice diagonal wound across her chest.

“Arg!!” The brunette cried out in pain but with adrenaline kicking it up a notch she was leveling her gun with the Lickers head and unloading everything she had into it until it slumped over heavily on top of her with a final cry. Grunting at the heavyweight, she pushed the creature aside and breathed a deep sigh of relief before reaching for her knife and yanking it out with a squelch, making the monster twitch. She buried the knife a few more times into its head to be sure it was dead only to pause mind stab, her eyes focusing on a pair of very big black boots. 

“Oh…” 

_ Awkward… _ She thought while trailing up to find the oversized detective patiently waiting for her to finish up what she was doing to take his own crack at her. So ever so slowly, she pulled the knife back out then moved to stand all while watching the other with a critical eye for any sort of movement. It was so strange how he always waited for her to finish up with a zombie first before going after her, like he wanted it to be just him and her. What a strange guy, too bad he was giving her too much time because the moment she was up she immediately moved to turn and run down the hall. Or so she thought as a sudden pain lanced up the back of her ankle and she was hitting the floor hard with a soft cry then grabbing the bleeding wound.

_ That damned Licker still wasn’t dead!?  _

It hissed weakly at her, half crawling and half dragging itself after her with deadly intent. Forcing herself to move, she kicked off the ground with her good foot to gain some distance from the thing while drawing her gun once again. Fortunately, but also unfortunately, it wasn’t going to be necessary as a huge booted foot came crashing down on the Lickers head hard enough to splatter the thing all over with a sickening crunch. Her face paling as Detective Stompy was more than earning his nickname as he seemed to have gotten tired of waiting his turn. She was quick to redirect her shaky gun at his face as he towered over her from the floor though the moment she pulled on the trigger it clicked, empty.

“Are you kidding me!?” Claire wanted to throw her gun in frustration but there was a chance she’d find more ammo, although that was only if she was able to actually escape this encounter…

But he was still just standing there, waiting. Did he have some sort of moral standing about hitting someone while they were down? For an oddly skin coloured man that could probably pop her skull in one hand he was just as strangely polite about going about things.  _ Weird. _

_ Maybe if I just sit here he’ll go away? _ She wondered idly while slowly holstering her gun but keeping her knife handy. All while staring at him who was staring at her, though she cocked a brow when it wasn’t her face he was staring at it was...lower. A quick glance down revealed that her tattered tank top was exposing more cleavage than she would have liked but it was apparently distracting the mountain of a man. It left her to sit awkwardly a few moments to see if he would do anything else. When nothing happened she took the opportunity to hesitantly pull out a batch of crushed green herbs and applied it to her ankle with a hiss then the long gash across her chest, both of which had her sighing in relief to the cooling pain relief. 

Detective Stompy was watching her intently now, she noticed. His eyes following her fingers as she used the rest of the herbs to spread over her chest and she curiously did it in slow small circles then lower to the top of one her breasts. His facial expression never changed by his body language suggested interest as he rocked in place while opening and closing his gloved hands, likely itching to touch. And in all honesty, with only a knife to her name and nothing else, maybe letting Detective Stompy cop a feel would be better than having her skull caved in because there was no way she was downing him or even escaping with her ankle still healing up. 

The only problem was how to broach the subject. She wasn’t much of flirt or really knew how to without it sounding forced, cheesy or even cringy. Guess she would just have to try and find out what tall dark and spooky would go for. 

“So uh…” she coughed, nearly giggling at how cliche her next choice of words sounded, “See something you like, uh,  _ handsome _ ?”

Okay maybe she was pushing it with the handsome part as she noticed the thin line of his mouth flatten further. He looked uncertain or confused about her words but at least he didn’t get offended or just come at her with deadly intent. But before she could open her mouth to correct herself, the big guy was lifting a hand up to tip his hat further over his eyes then turned on his heel and left. Leaving Claire to sit and stare dumbly at his hunched back as he thumped open the door, crouched down to fit through and was gone with heavy footsteps fading in the distance.

“...Was it something I said?”

\-----

The S.T.A.R.S room was a disappointment once Claire was back up and walking again, finding the weird note that definitely was not written by her Brother but at least there was a weapon, ammo and a healing spray for her to use as she wandered the halls once more. There had to be more to this weird zombie apocalypse than met the eye along with maybe another note left by Chris, a real note by him and not some awful attempt to impersonate him. She still had to get out of Racoon City too though her ticket out still needed a keycard and there was a door upstairs in the library that needed investigating. Good thing she was practically there and had most of its residents taken care of, it was just a matter of hobbling up a set of stairs on her sore leg but that would be right as rain soon enough as well. Much as she wished the herbs worked instantly life really wasn’t like that. Life was spontaneous, surprising! Much like the walkway she was on suddenly giving way beneath her feet and sending her to the floor below with a surprised shout followed by a groan then coughing to the dust as she laid on the ground in confusion. And pain. Can’t forget about that… 

“Ow…” she moaned, glad she took out the zombies in the room before hand or they would have been all over her with the kind of ruckus she was causing. 

Though another heard her as that familiar sound of heavy boots was heading her way, prompting her to sigh deeply. She didn’t move though, instead taking the time to recover and mull over her options on the matter since Detective Stompy had fled from her last time. Who knows why, though as she was thinking it over her nickname for him felt far to long and inconvenient. She would have to think of something easier. Shorter. Until then, maybe another cringey one liner would send him packing again. 

_ Wouldn’t that be nice? _

The door slammed open and in popped the man of the hour as he looked about the room, scanning for her she was sure with her head tilted back to watch his upside down form. He took a step forward to move away but paused when she was certain he had spotted her in his peripherals and turned his head to look at her. There was that confused look again, or what she thought was confused as he stared at her for a long moment. His brows scrunching down over his eyes and she was positive he was giving her an ‘Oh, it’s you again…’ look. Or maybe a ‘What the hell are you doing on the ground?’ either way he seemed to look up at the hole in the second floor then down at her again. His detective skills showing as he pieced together this puzzle. 

Claire really wanted to wave at him, cheeky as she was she didn’t feel a hundred percent confident in teasing the monstrous man. Just in case whatever conundrum he was having with her abruptly ended and she was back to being chased and punched. Those punches hurt… She would have to put his punches and falling down a good ten to fifteen feet to be about the same in pain level right now. Not that she would want him to punch her just to find out. 

Least he was still standing there, staring at her...cleavage.  _ What a guy _ . This was twice now he had her pretty much incapacitated but was much more invested in the fleshy globes attached to her chest. She had to wonder what was going through his mind. His… zombie mind? Was this guy even a zombie? Seemed too smart and didn’t look too messed up asides his face having that strange spiral pattern and the gray skin. So what was he? 

More questions and likely very little answers…

Either way, she was still on the floor and he was still staring so she may as well see if another corny one liner would send him running like last time. With a clearing of her throat that had him twitch out of his staring she cracked a grin and went with,

“It’s a good thing I have my library card, because I am totally checking you out.” 

Claire nearly cracked up laughing, holding it in as she shook with mirth while she threw him some finger guns from her upside down position. She was super tempted to add in a wink to just top it all off. 

Tall, dark and spooky did not look impressed at all, his frown deepening as he stood in place for a solid minute before taking a threatening step towards her. She squeaked in fear while using her arms to block her face, not that it would do much if he brought one of those heavy boots down on her head. When nothing came of the threat, she peeked out between her arms and either it was  the upside down view messing with her mind or the shadows but she could have sworn his face was looking darker than usual. But before she could flip around to get a positive on it, he was nearly shoving his hat over his face and walking towards the door, bumping into it first then slamming it open to leave.

“Huh…” she hummed, dropping her arms to the floor and turning her attention up to the hole she fell through. If she didn’t know any better, she would have guessed the big guy was blushing but that would be silly. A monstrous zombie giant hellbent on ending her life wouldn’t get a little pink in the ears… would he? 

Maybe he was more human than she was giving him credit for…

More questions, that’s all he was bringing but Claire was certain he wouldn’t be spilling anything any time soon. Or at all considering he didn’t seem to talk. Either way, she wouldn’t be getting any answers laying around so with some effort she pushed herself up to stand with a grunt and carried on her way after brushing the dirt from her bum and back. 

\-----

“Haven’t opened you yet.” She said to herself, eyeing up her key then the heart lock it opened. Just to be certain she was holding the right key since having two close to the same colour was a pain when it came down to rushing doors while being tailed by zombies. Once confirmed, she unlocked the door and entered.

Records room was what the map said this place was and considering all the rolls of film and boxes this had to be the place as she wandered in. There was a jack on the table to her immediate right and she knew exactly where to put it as she picked it up and tucked it away. Only for her head to snap up, eyes wide to rushed footsteps heading her way, the door behind her instantly slamming open to her favourite Detective coming in. 

“Shit!”  _ How did he know!? _ She had been so quiet, unlike the last few encounters. Had one of the other zombies ratted her out!?

Backing up, the brunette soon noticed her predicament of being trapped in the small room with only the little roundabout of the shelf in the middle. Her mind quickly working out a scenario for escape. Which seemed easy enough, just get him to chase her one way then dart out the door the other.  _ What could go wrong? _ The moment she was at the back of the room behind the shelf waiting for Detective Stompy it was then clear what the flaw of her plan was as she peeked around the corner. He wasn’t stupid, like the zombies. He knew she was pinned and could stay in place to block the door. Okay so new plan, fluster the hell out of him again until he left. Easy, right?

“Y-you must be tired from running,” she says while peeking around the corner at the big guy, watching his eyes narrow at her, “You know, from running through my mind all night.” 

She couldn’t help snorting, his face looked so pained but also so fed up with her corny one liners as he stomped forward. He wasn’t running away but coming at her which wasn’t bad either, she could possibly sneak around him and get out or-- Her eyes widened to saucers as he grabbed the middle shelf and sent it crashing to his right with little effort, effectively trapping her. 

This was it, she was dead for sure as she backed up into the only bit of wall between two shelves and trembled in place as he approached. Bullets did nothing and her knife was in some zombie hobbling around the building, she was hooped. Done. Finito! But at least it had been fun while it lasted teasing the overgrown mountain of a zombie man as she raised her arms up defensively and closed her eyes. 

“Ah!!” Claire squeaked out in surprise to her wrists being grabbed up in a single hand and slammed into the wall above her, forcing her eyes open to stare at that huge leather fist.

She turned her attention to the face above hers, noticing just how piercing and icy those eyes were as they seemed to stare into her very soul. It made her shiver just staring at them but was thankful they shifted lower, for once glad that her breasts were the main focus and not her as she heaved out a relief, if worry, filled sigh. It could have been worse, she could have been nothing but a splatter on the wall but she wasn’t. Her boobs were just being openly ogled and she was more than okay with it if it meant living, hell she was still alright with the idea of him touching if it meant getting out of here alive.

“So… do you wan--” She jumped at suddenly having her mouth covered by his other hand, the scent of leather filling her nostrils. Which was soon followed by a ‘Shhhhh’ hissed out between the gray man’s snarling lips as he gave her an annoyed and pointed look. Guess he was done with her silly quips, not that now was the time. She just wanted to know if he was interested in finally touching considering he ran off the first time around before she could correct herself. Since she couldn’t ask now, there was only one other way to offer and the moment his eyes drifted back down to her exposed rack she was pushing her chest towards him. 

He stiffened then, she could feel it in his hands and see it in his posture as he froze up to her offering as she moved from side to side to get a little jiggle out of her breasts. His eyes darted back to hers while his hand slowly lifted from her mouth but hovered, ready to silence her if she spouted off anymore cringe-worthy material.

“So… like I was saying, do you want to touch?”

Ever so slowly, his hand moved from her face down to her breast though hovered just above it. His eyes flickered to her face then back down, then up again at her and Claire couldn’t help but find it amusing that he was actually asking if he could. A smile lighting up her features, warm and bubbly as she nodded her consent.

“Go ahead, Mister.”

It was all he needed to let his hand descend upon the squishy flesh and start palming it through her jacket with interest. He was a little rough when it came to squeezing her but it must have been his gentle, considering his strength, so she didn’t complain as she watched him squish and palm her breast around. His eyes never straying from his work apart from flickering to the exposed flesh to watch it move. 

Claire couldn’t help moving her attention to his face, studying it as she noticed the usual intense stare he always carried around had softened considerably. Even his expression seemed to have calmed down from the extreme look he usual had.  _ Huh, extreme… Mister Extreme…. Mister X? _ Yeah shorten it down to the shorter form and Mr. X seemed pretty fitting for the guy, though not right now as he looked like a curious child playing with a new toy. 

She shifted in place to get more comfortable, or as comfortable as one could with arms trappped above their head and a hand that could crush their skull in was palming their breast. Chipper as she was about the whole situation there was still a bubble of worry and embarrassment coming to the surface. All the touches and rough squeezes felt nice after a long dry spell. Even with them coming from an unnaturally large, gray skinned, leather clad giant who had made his intentions of ending her known the moment they first locked eyes after he lifted a helicopter with one hand and moved it aside like it weighed nothing. Her face taking on a faint rosy warmth as she turned her head away from watching to look around the room, focus on something else while she waited for him to finish. Only to let out a squeak when he thumbed over her nipple, her hardened nipple that was just barely making itself known in poking through her jacket.

Mr. X was staring at her now, she could feel his gaze burning in her peripherals as she kept her attention on a box off to the side that was much more interesting than what was going on with her body. _ Yup, John Doe four dash five, whatever that meant, _ so much more interesting than the sudden flick across her nipple that had her inhaling quickly through her nose and squirming in place.  _ Yessiree Bob! _ Way more interesting than the intense stare the behemoth of a man was giving her with a tilt of his fedora covered head, that totally wasn’t flustering her. Not at all, even when he leaned down to be eye level with her to watch her expression intently as he gently pinched the nub and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. The action resulting in her biting her lip and shutting her eyes tight to the pleasant feeling tingling all over her body but mostly heading south. 

He continued on with tugging, squeezing and rolling her nipple while staring her down, making her squirm in place and huff out little sounds between her closed lips only to feel him pause. It had the brunette cracking open an eye, the other still squeezed shut, as she glanced over at the big guy curiously. She wasn’t the only one a little flushed and she had been correct in assuming he was blushing back in the library as there was a deepened purple-gray colour tinting his cheeks. 

“I- uh, I thought you were more interested in my boobs?” She asked only to just now notice how out of breath she sounded.

Mr. X’s icy gaze drifted down to the breast he was still playing with, tugging on its nipple until it pulled taunt from her then let it go to bounce back in place. His eyes darting back up to watch her squirm and shiver with interest, liking the way she looked but also liking her boobs as he reached down to tug at the buttons of her jacket. The first one had been shredded by the licker she had encountered earlier while the second one popped right off to the big man’s insistent pulling.

“W-wait, wait, let me get it. This is my favourite jacket, please.” Claire struggled in Mr.X’s grasp, pleading with her eyes for him to let her undress herself. She nervously watched him pluck at the third button, considering her words for a moment then slowly let her go and straightened up to take a small step back to give her room. 

“Thank you.” She murmured softly with a smile while reaching up to undo her jacket, shrugging it off then folding it up nicely and placing it on the shelf beside her before taking off her gear.

It left her in her partially shredded black tank top, the article of clothing to start it all as she moved to turn back into place only to freeze up to one large hand on her hip and the other groping at her neglected breast. It squeezed once then drifted higher up, thumbing over the healing gash across her chest gently. He seemed to linger over the reddened scratch, which still had a light stain of green around it before moving back down to her boob once more to play with. The hand on her hip was surprisingly gentle in holding her, gloved thumb rubbing up and down then slipping beneath the hem of her top followed by thick fingers curling to follow suit. He slowly dragged the material up, exposing her creamy belly before he suddenly took a knee before her and used both hands to lift up her top to rest above her breasts. His face perfectly level with her bra covered tits and since her hands weren’t really doing anything she took up the duty of holding her tank top up for him with a smile. Which he seemed to appreciate right up until her bra was ripped off and tossed to the ground without a care, setting her boobs to bounce free. 

So much for saving all of her clothing… Least that wasn’t her favourite bra and she still had her jacket and top to cover up once this was all over. Until then, Mr. X seemed very pleased with her breasts, drinking in the rosy nipples pebbling to the cool air and rounded flesh just asking to be squeezed. His leather clad hands reached to take one in each hands and did just that before leaning in to press his face between both and inhaled deeply, making Claire jump.

Not from surprise, no, she had expected him to do as much but didn’t expect him to feel so cool against her heated flesh, setting her to shiver as he nosed deeper while squishing her boobs against his strangely textured face with his hands. Once content, he pulled away to focus on her nipples once more, thankfully going for the neglected one by running his slightly warmer but still cool tongue across it then latched on to suck it enthusiastically. Her other breast wasn’t left neglected for long with his hand still on it and massaging it languidly and flicking the sore nipple off and on while most of his attention was on the nipple in his mouth.

“Mmm--” Claire moaned softly, biting her lip once more to the pleasant feeling taking over and settling a nice warmth in her belly. 

Mr. X seemed to be enjoying her sounds as well, his eyes back to staring up at her as he grazed his teeth over her perky nub then bit down on it to draw out a surprised grasp. He then tugged on it like he had done before to let it go and watch it bounce back into place before sucking back onto it with vigor. His roughness followed the hand groping her other boob tightly and toying with her nipple with as much enthusiasm as his mouth and making her nearly cry out at the attention. After giving the one side a quick nip he switched sides, lathing her breast with the same attention as the first though thankfully for not as long. Her girls were starting to ache when he finally pulled away with one last suck, moving to nuzzle them instead with a deep, happy sounding, exhale as he closed his eyes. 

It was kind of cute to see such a powerful and unmoving monster of a man cuddling her cleavage, even going so far as to wrap both of his strong arms around her waist in a hug. It showed there was still some sort of human, person, inside of him that seeked comfort and simple pleasures and wasn’t just some sort of malicious killing machine that only knew violence. At least from what she could see as she hesitantly reached out to place a tiny hand on his wide shoulder, giving it a small pat.

After a few moments, Mr. X seemed to regain his composure as he pulled away, standing up to his full frightening height over her while staring down at her. As if he hadn’t just spent the last few minutes lathing her breasts with loving attention to the point of a pleasant achy soreness. Back to business, Claire had to guess though he seemed to linger as she pushed her tank top back down over herself with a small flinch to how tender she felt against the material.

“All better then?” She couldn’t help asking, a shy smile working over her lips, “Got that out of your system so you can go back to being all big and scary, stomping around the place?”

Something was coming at her face faster than she was expecting, making her flinch and close her eyes only to feel soft leather cupping her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling the thumb of that gloved hand stroking her cheek tenderly before turning her gaze up to his. He looked so lost, uncertain...conflicted. Before all this there was only murderous intent in those steely cold eyes but it was gone now, replaced with something else. 

“Was… was there something else you wanted?” 

Mr. X tilted his head then, his expression almost pained looking like he was so unsure but slowly he leaned down closer to her face. His hat brushing against her hair and forehead, pushing it up and out of the way showing more of his strangely textured and flushed face. Their eyes met and she knew what he wanted without words. He leaned in, hesitated then pulled back while averting his gaze. 

_ Well if he wasn’t going to do it…  _

Claire reached up to remove his hat, startling him to the removal then widened his eyes to her thin arms wrapping around his neck and feeling pretty pink lips press to his. He was so stunned he didn’t move for a few seconds which she didn’t mind until she felt his hand move to grip the material of her tank top at her lower back. The hand that had been on her cheek shifting to the back of her head as he pushed her back against the wall with the force of his return kissing, putting in as much enthusiasm into it as he had her breasts. Strangely the large man didn’t taste like much of anything asides clean.

When they pulled away, she was panting for breath and noticed that Mr. X was breathing mostly through his nose and frowning. His brows knitting together as he stared at her then suddenly removed her arms from around his neck and took a big step back. The look in his eyes were unreadable as he balled his hands into fists, gazing at her for a long moment before turning on his heel and heading for the door. Running away again.

“W-wait!” She called out, rushing to catch him before he could get through the doorway by grabbing his huge wrist. His head whipping around to glare at her, nearly making her back off from his scowl alone but she stood firm and gripped him tighter, “You don’t have to leave…” 

The creak of leather was near deafening in the silent room, making her swallow nervously as she glanced down at his hand clenching tight while the other one was at the top of the door frame squeezed. The wood creaking, threatening to splitter in his hold. It would have been so easy for him to just tug his arm from her hand, or even just rip her arm off but he didn’t. 

“But if you have to go…” Claire released his wrist and used both hands to lift up his fedora to him, “Don’t forget your spiffy hat.” 

Mr. X stared at her then his hat, slowly reaching out to take it back while turning to face her with an unreadable expression as he stared down at it. There must have been a lot going on in that bald head of his as he stayed rooted in place before placing his hat back on his head then lowering the brim nearly over his eyes. Hiding away and she couldn’t help smiling sadly.

“Don’t like feeling vulnerable, do you?” His head jerked up, staring at her with a wide eyed stare, “It’s not weakness if that’s what you’re worried about, it just means you’re… well human or still have some human left inside of you?”

He didn’t like that. 

He didn’t like that one bit as his eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring and showing teeth which had her immediately backing away only to be followed as his left hand was at her throat, lifting her into the air and slamming her down on the table hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs. She gasped and wheezed like a fish out of water to get her breath back, tears prickling in her fearful eyes while Mr. X’s face loomed menacingly over her. It was so full of frustrated anger but somehow it wasn’t at her or she was certain she wouldn’t be breathing at all with his large hand still at her throat. 

Though the sound of her landing on the, somehow, still standing table seemed to have attracted some unwanted guests as a couple of geared officer zombies came stumbling through the open doorway. Their grunts and moans giving away their presence as they came shambling in, setting Claire to a panic as she couldn’t move with that big hand still holding her down. 

_ Was he going to let them feast on her arms and legs while holding her down?! Watch her get eaten alive?! _ She had no clue but struggled all the same by kicking out and grasping at that thick leather covered arm to try and push Mr. X away enough for her to slip out. He didn’t budge, still staring down hard at her the closer the two zombies got. 

“Pl-please, let me go! They’re going to eat me, please!” She begged, eyes growing wide and teary as decrepit hands reaching out for her were only a feet away, “Please!! Let me go!!” 

Less than a foot away and he still wasn’t budging, not even when one of the zombies was bumping up against his arm and clawing at her exposed thigh with a stiff, cold hand. Claire shrieked, scared to tears at being so helpless and cried out her nickname for the hulking man-beast in desperation.

“Mister X!!!” 

Something snapped then, whether it was the zombie touching her or her calling him out but Mr. X whipped his arm out so hard and fast it sent the first zombie flying into the second and launched them both through the door with a sickening crunch the moment they collided with the ground. If they weren’t more dead than they already were from that, then he seemed to want to make damned sure as he stomped after them into the next room. 

Claire couldn’t see what was going on from her trembling spot on the table but she could sure hear it, and was glad zombies didn’t scream while being horribly dismembered. The silence to follow was unnerving as she swallowed nervously, staring up at the ceiling tiles as a few tears slipped out and she hoped that Mr. X would take that moment to leave like he had intended to in the first place. When his heavy footsteps finally started to move it wasn’t away like she had hoped but coming back to the room, prompting her to slowly sit up and wince at the scratches on her thigh. She lightly touched the bleeding wound with a small frown as her other hand wiped at her eyes, she was nowhere near her gear to grab a herb or med spray for it. But before she could get up to get it, she jumped to a bigger hand on her thigh, the cool leather fingers tracing around the damage. She watched him as he examined the scratches, glad that he wasn’t angry anymore but still had a solemn look on his face even while he kneeled down to get a closer look. Then leaned in to brush chilly lips against the flesh, startling her to the coolness of the touch before settling in to how nice it actually felt. Cold on hot, stinging flesh. 

“Aw, thanks. That feels nice and all but without a herb it’s not really going to heal from a kiss.” 

Mr. X gazed at the wound for a moment, still running his fingers around the reddened skin before standing up and turning to disappear into the other room. He came back soon after with a green herb tightly clenched in his fist, stunning her that he had found one at all. Guess she was going to need to be more thorough in her explorations of rooms from now on, but the moment she went to reach for the herb he pushed her hand aside and kneeled before her again. Between her thighs this time. 

She curiously watched him break the herb in half and popped the top half into his mouth while setting the other half aside on the table, far away from her, as he chewed on the green plant. Realization dawning on her to what he was doing the moment he leaned towards her thigh again, kissing the top once more where most of the damage was then pressing a cool slimy feeling tongue against the wound. She almost couldn’t believe he went out of his way to prove her wrong… Though it left behind a green trail that would have freaked her out if she hadn’t known he had just chewed on a herb but still had her shivering and twitching to pull away from the gross touch. A hand was suddenly underneath her thigh, beneath the knee, holding tight to keep her still as he worked on pushing around the green mess. 

The longer Claire watched Mr. X work the more her mind started to drift to naughtier ideas on where he could put that cool tongue. Her body was still riled up from his previous groping and the adrenaline from nearly getting eaten alive had her heart racing. Both combined to create a potent horniness she couldn’t ignore while watching the massive man-zombie work. Though the moment he pulled away, content with a job well done, she could just see that dark gray tongue barely peeking between his lips with a string of saliva connecting them for a split second before it broke. A shiver running up her spine to the idea of putting it to better use elsewhere, and he was already in the right place…

After only a few seconds of contemplation, she was hesitantly reaching down towards her shorts and unfastening the button only to briefly glance up to a heated gaze watching her. Hot shame flushed her face and she faltered in unzipping herself, her nerves starting to give but her horniness was winning out as she continued.  _ Am I really this desperate?  _ Claire wondered idly while tucking her thumbs into the top of her shorts and pushed them down a little ways. She would have to lift her bum to slip them off but paused in doing so to look at the inhuman monster of a man watching her intently. 

_ Am I really going to let Mr. X… _

_ Was this even a good idea? _

There was really no going back now as bigger hands reached up to help her slide her shorts and underwear off the rest of the way, pulling it down her legs and off her booted feet to toss aside. She was feeling nervous now, the muscles in her legs tensing up to squeeze her thighs together but she held back on the feeling to shyly spread them out willingly, showing Mr. X just the sort of state he had her in. From her swollen lips to her barely peeking clit, she was soaked through to the core and more than ready for some attention. 

And it would seem Mr. X was more than ready to give her some as his hands grasped underneath her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the table then using them to spread her out further, almost uncomfortably so as he leaned in. He was mere inches away from her sex, drinking her in with an appreciation she couldn’t see with the brim of his hat blocking her view but could hear as he hummed low and deep. Like the rumble of boulder tumbling down a hill and she had to wonder if he could make any other vocal sounds but lost that train of thought to a large, cool tongue running from the bottom of her pussy to the very top of her clit in one smooth pass. It dragged out a startled gasp from her that had her reaching out to grab his hat covered head, pulling on him for more and wasn’t denied as he did it again. Quicker this time to then drag around her lips going from the outside to the inside to lap up her slickness before going to the source of it all. The contrast between his cold tongue and her hot core was a bit of a shocker once he pressed inside after circling her hole a few times, causing her to clench up on it. 

“Nnngh…” The brunette whimpered when he only pushed in further, undeterred by her tight fluttering muscles to taste as much of her as possible. His tongue swirling, poking and prodding around for a few moments before pulling out much to her whimpers and small hands trying, and failing, to push him back. He had other plans though, trailing up her lips, nipping them along the way to lick her sensitive bud a couple of times before sucking on it. Her moans were picking up, growing louder all while a gloved finger was prodding at her hole, teasing her with a few passes then finally pushing a little in. Testing her bodies willingness to take his thick leather encased finger as it inched in slowly to her tight muscles squeezing down.

“Ahh, oh, that’s- it… it’s been awhile..” She mumbled, mostly to herself as her eyes fluttered closed. Unable to watch but feeling the leathered digit sink deeper and deeper until it was all the way in to the last knuckle , the soft burn of the stretch and slight dryness being soothed by his tongue playing with her clit. For the longest time he didn’t move his finger at all. Instead he teased her clit with lips, tongue and teeth and left it there for her inner muscles to squeeze on while her slick built up around it, dripping down the back of his gloved hand.

The minute that finger so much as twitched inside of Claire, she couldn’t sit up any longer and with little grace flopped back on the table with a tremble. Barely noticing she had taken Mr. X’s hat with her to hold and hug. He didn’t seem to mind. More focused on her as he kissed her little bud one last time then moved his attention to where his finger was buried deep and gave it a wiggle, earning himself a whine from the brunette. It curled then to touch her wet walls before swirling around much like his tongue had done, riling her up to a heated state as she twitched and moaned to each motion. Hardly noticing when he slowly stood up and was looming over her with interest. The vibration of something heavy by her head had her finally opening her eyes to see Mr. X watching her, leaning on his hand by her head. That was the moment he seemed to choose to drag his finger out of her slowly, much to the protest of her inner muscles squeezing down to keep him there and her whining at the loss but she wasn’t whining for long. Her voice rising in a choked gasp when he roughly pushed it back in, only to do the motions again. Slow drag out and rough push in. Repeating the action over and over, thrusting in and out until he was picking up speed and drinking in her flushed state of bliss.

“Mmm, Mr. X…” She whimpered out with a breathy moan.

The giant detective gave pause then, his head tilting to her words as his brows furrowed. The confusion on his face made Claire laugh breathlessly, even though she was left hot and wanting, as she set his hat aside then reached out with both arms for him to come closer. He seemed dubious but leaned down on his elbow so she could wrap her arms around his neck to pull him right in with a flushed smile, brushing her lips to his she said it again,

_ “Mister X.”  _

Then kissed him tenderly, humming against his lips when he finally seemed to clue in that that was what she was calling him and kissed her back with equal passion. Their makeout session soon picking up to Claire’s neediness by nipping and licking at his lower lip for entry, only for her to open up with a gasp to him resuming where he had left off with his hand. His own tongue snaking in easily to tangle with hers while she trembled and moaned into his mouth as she clung to him desperately. He tasted of mint now thanks to the herb he had chewed on, giving him a pleasing taste as she sucked on his tongue while squirming on his curling finger. She learned quickly which finger, his index, he had in her, feeling it twist into position for when his thumb was throw into the mix of nudging her clit on every thrust in, drawing her closer to her sweet release. Her thighs tensing and trembling, she rocked for more while her inner muscles were squeezing down tighter with each pass and she couldn’t help closing her eyes once more, whining loudly into his mouth as she clawed at his leather clad neck. He didn’t slow down or stop when he knew she was getting close, like some of her old flings, instead he worked harder to get her there, curling his finger while thrusting faster and reaping the rewards by swallowing down her cries of ecstasy. 

He was still going even after she had started, albeit gentler to draw out her orgasm to the fullest while she pulled away to bury her face in his wide shoulder to pant and whimper softly into. Her body and mind awash with endorphins but still functioning enough for her to mull over the fact that this big brute of a monster knew more about sex than most of her previous boyfriends. Sparking many questions such as who, or what he was and where he had even come from but for now she was content to just sag limply back to the table in a boneless heap. She bit her lip to the feeling of Mr. X removing his finger from her, which had felt like a small dick on its own or even a dildo and she couldn’t help wriggling her hips to the empty feeling it left behind. 

Slowly she cracked her eyes open, noticing that he wasn’t looming over her anymore and was now standing upright and looking over his gloved hand curiously. She could just see the shine of her slick glinting off his finger and the back of his hand and almost couldn’t believe what a mess she had made. It had been awhile but she wasn’t that pent up, or was she? The moment he slipped that finger into his mouth to suck off her juices she shivered, feeling the heat in her core fluttered at the very sight. 

He sucked every drop off and even licked what was between his fingers and down the back of his hand while keeping his eyes firmly set on her, telling her without words that he wasn’t done with her yet. His hands moved to the tie around his trenchcoat to undo and then reached up to pop the buttons to expose the skin tight leather with vertical grooves clinging to his wide chest. Claire couldn’t keep her eyes off the expanse of rising and falling muscles as she felt herself salvate, she had thought the coat was just bulky but that didn’t seem to be the case as she stared. The moment she heard a zipper though she froze up to a hand on her uninjured thigh and Mr. X positioning himself between her legs. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait!!” Claire lurched up, grabbing at the loosely hanging coat fearfully, “Th-there’s no way I’m ready for you! You’re a really big guy and big as your finger was there’s no way in hell you’d… you’d… what..?”

During her little freak out, Mr. X had pulled himself out and she couldn’t help but notice the motion and looked down at him only to be flabbergasted by what she saw. He was...average and by average she meant average for a human. At least from what she could tell with it all wrapped up and straining in some sort of criss crossing leather harness. Compared to the hand holding it, it looked woefully small and she almost couldn’t wrap her mind around something so big having something so… 

_ Human.  _

That’s all she could think about, this monster used to be a man. He had to be, there was no two ways about it. Something happened to this man to make him into this hulking giant and somewhere along the way his penis just didn’t follow suit or was somehow stunted by that leather thing on him. It really didn’t look too comfortable either, looking far too tight and restrictive with how dark purple-gray his penis looked with the mushroom shaped head being the darkest. That or he was just that hard… 

She glanced up to see how he was feeling about her reaction and Mr. X looked more or less indifferent to the situation, mostly focused on unclasping the leather belts around his dick. His small, on his body, dick… He didn’t even look embarrassed or upset about the size, just stoic as ever apart from the slight look of relief when the last snap popped off. A deep sigh leaving him as he set the leather aside and stroked himself. 

“Guess I was worried for nothing…” 

He looked up at her, brow raised. 

“I mean, you’ve been so kind and thoughtful this whole time. Course you wouldn’t have been so inconsiderate about well, you know… It’s just surprising is all. I figured it would match.”

Mr. X snorted at that, the hand on her thigh giving it a squeeze before lifting up to push her back down on the table, holding her there a moment then moving to grope a breast. He settled back into the space between her thighs then removed his hand from his dick to let the shaft settle against her pussy. That hand was moved to the underside of her thigh to lift up as he started to rock against her folds, sparking a gasp out of Claire as it dragged against her clit and felt just as cool as his tongue had. The rutting continued for a few more moments, warming him and her up to the feeling as well as coating him in her abundant slickness before he pulled back to line up. The hand on her thigh pushed it further to the side to open her up, squeezing it once to keep her in place right before pushing in straight to the hilt in one go.

Gasping in surprise, Claire was quick to cling onto the hand groping and squeezing at her breast just so she had something to hold to at the sudden entry of his cock. Which, she wasn’t complaining, was a little thicker and longer than his finger so it didn’t cause too much pain to the quick motion but still startled her all the same. She couldn’t really fault his eagerness. His poor dick did look pretty swollen, veins all but popping with it all bound up and right now he looked more than relieved to have warm, wet, twitching walls hugging him than that piece of leather. She could even see his lips slightly parted as he panted with eyes closed in bliss, unmoving to just savour her warmth. 

The hand on her boob shifted down to her hip to grasp tightly, forcing her to place her hands elsewhere as she noticed the moment he opened his eyes they were heated, hungry. It left her little time to grab at the edge of the table above her before he was pulling out and snapping back in with a loud smack, setting a quick and hard pace right away that jostled the table with each thrust. 

“Ahh! Nngnn..! Fuck--!” She groaned, holding onto the edge of the table for dear life as the contents at the other end started to get shaken off. Books and boxes of papers clattered and thumped to the ground to scatter about and make a mess but that was the least of her worries. 

Her hips were starting to feel battered with each rough push in accompanied by the bruising grip but she hardly expected any less. Hell, she had expected this sort of tact at the beginning from the giant but as sore as she was feeling, pleasure was already blossoming through the pain. Even spiking up when his thumbs was able to reach her little clit and rub it with every pump of his hips. 

_ Still considerate even while taking his pleasure... _

It was any wonder she was letting him do this at all as she threw her head back with a cry to a particularly pleasant thrust that just grinded her walls in all the right ways. And of course he took notice, of course he liked that sound because he slipped his hands beneath her to grasp her ass and lift her up just to angle himself enough to do it again and again. All still at that same brutal pace that had her seeing stars and screaming loud enough for the whole damned building to hear. 

The brunette desperately hoped no zombies or lickers would try to come in to all the lewd sounds she was making, not to mention the wet sopping slaps below she was nearly drowning out with her voice. Though as more objects tumbled off the table one such item hitting the floor struck her with a flash of fear, recognising the sound right away. A metallic clink, that bounced twice then settled followed by something else faintly ticking across the floor, she wasn’t the only one to hear it as she was suddenly whisked off the table in thick arms and hugged to a wide chest. Mr. X was turning and kneeling in time for the explosion to go off against his back, hardly moving him as the table was instantly destroyed with debris bouncing harmlessly off him. 

Never had she felt more safe in her life cradled in the arms of a monstrous creature and buried in the safety of his trenchcoat as burning bits fluttered by, which also included his hat as it settled by them. Shit, she had forgotten his hat was left on the table but it seemed to have survived mostly unscathed as he picked it up and looked it over before placing it back on his head. Though used his thumb and forefinger to snuff out the smouldering embers on the brim. He was then turning his attention to the brunette, pulling her away from his body to check her over for injuries. 

“I’m alright but boy was that surprising,” she reassured, only to hum thoughtfully, “You could almost say we nearly ended our little session with a bang.”

Mr. X groaned in annoyance, narrowing his eyes at her and looking just about ready to drop her but she knew he wouldn’t. She could still feel his dick hot and throbbing against her inner thigh, ready to resume where they left off and she honestly felt the same. A shiver going up and down her spine at feeling her slickness dripping down her thigh but before she could say anything, she was being flipped around and settled on the floor on her hands and knees. There was barely any time to get comfortable with him already behind her and pushing in with his open coat bordering her on both sides, creating a nice little private curtain as his size nearly made her disappear beneath his bulk. She wiggled her hips once he was all the way in, cooing at the gentle stretch and the way he twitched inside of her. 

There wasn’t much time to enjoy the heavy heat filling her up before he was back to his rough pace, likely wanting to get his fill done and over with before anything else decided it wanted to interrupt them. He only had one hand bracing himself on the floor while the other was sneaking beneath her tank top to play with her swaying breasts, pinching and pulling at her sore nipples until she was whimpering with overstimulation. Then moving to the other one to do the same.

It made her squeal and cry out to the attention as he kept going back and forth between her breasts then eased up to just palming them as he breathed heavily just above her. She felt so small beneath him, glad that he wasn’t putting too much of his weight on her with his chest to her back. The only leather she could feel was what was against the back of her thighs and butt every time he thrusted in but it was always brief. He honestly didn’t have too much exposed skin asides his head and he seemed to choose to keep it that way in not even taking off his gloves. Her pleasure addled mind wondered about it for a few moments before losing focus altogether at missing said gloved hand trailing down her stomach and rubbing at her clit again. 

There was no holding back her sounds now, she collapsed onto her elbows and muffled them the best that she could in her arms. The white hot coil in her belly was growing tighter by the second with each swift rub and harsh pounding to her core or even the all encompassing feeling of having Mr. X above her. He followed her down to his own elbow just to be closer to her as he breathed out the barest of deep groans right in her ear. 

It was all she needed to feel that hot coil snap, sending her to a bliss filled nirvana as she trembled and cried into her arms. Muffling herself the best that she could as he continued slower for her benefit while she sagged limply once more. Only kept up by his hand on her stomach that soon moved to her hip as he picked up the pace for a couple more beats only to pause, which she was certain he was about to finally get his own release as she felt him breathing hard against the back of her head and stiffening. It lasted a few seconds, then he was thrusting again. Hard and sloppy, making her grit her teeth to the rough overstimulation before relaxing as he paused again. This time she could feel his thick thighs trembling and him put a little more weight on her as his head thumped to the floor, bending the brim of his hat. He was throbbing inside her, she could feel it but he wasn’t coming or she would have felt that too. 

“M-mister--”  _ Oh damn, my voice is wrecked…  _ She cleared her throat the best she could then tried again, “Mr. X? You okay big guy?”

The giant of a man rumbled out a noise like thunder, the sound vibrating against her back through his chest had her shivering. Glad he didn’t make any sort of vocal sounds while chasing her but something had to be up as she tried to look at his face. Which was tilting down to look at her with mild discomfort. 

“Can… Are you able to..?” 

Mr. X grit his teeth as he pulled out a few inches then hammered back into her, going for short bursts instead of full on thrusts that had her gasping and wanting to pull away but unable to with the bruising grip on her hip. It didn’t last long, like before thankfully, as he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed as deeply into her womanhood as possible but still nothing. Something was up. 

“Do you want to pull out? See if we can’t-- ACK!” 

He had both arms around her middle and was pulling her tight against his groin to keep her in place, likely thinking he would die without her sweet little snatch around him at this point. 

“Okay okay! Ease up, you’re going to crush me!” She huffed out a breath when he eased up on her though kept his arms possessively wrapped around her waist as he panted. 

_ Guess I’ll just have to figure this out on my own. _ Claire sighed while blindly reaching down below, feeling her damp pubic hair then further to bump against him and something soft-ish behind leather.  _ Testicles.  _ Fairly large ones too if she had to go by her groping feel alone but what she needed was being blocked off by their bodies and the moment she tried to pull away to make space he was pulling her right back. 

“H-hey, I need to get in there. You want to finish don’t you?” 

It was his dick to agree as it twitch inside of her, more than ready to finish as he conceded to allow for her to pull away from him enough to fit her hand between them. Her fingers touching to his shaft which was coated in a viscous layer of her, and likely some of his, slick that clung to her fingers as she followed along his length to the buried root. She found his zipper and gave it a tug to see if it was down all the way before slipping her hand in and immediately finding the problem. The leather harness thing that had been on his dick wasn’t alone, there was something else made of leather wrapped around the base of his shaft and it was all but strangling it. 

“Damn, no wonder you’re not coming. You’ve got a cock ring on you.” 

She heard him huff and relinquish a hand from her waist to reach in and touch for himself but couldn’t fit into the small space in his pants without pushing them down. 

“Relax, I’ll figure out how to get it off.” She reassured, pushing his probing hand away to feel around the leather binding him and finding one lonely strap at the bottom. There was something else connecting to it down further but since she couldn’t see she figured it wasn’t important and that the strap was what loosened the ring. Though feeling along it there wasn’t much else to it other than some kind of metal that felt like a belt but without the prong and with nothing else to go on she gave a small tug.

Nothing.

She tugged a little harder which still did nothing then sharply pulled and Mr.X suddenly lurched forward, her hand just barely getting out of the way of being crushed between them as he desperately ground his hips against her. Her insides instantly lighting up to the sensations grinding in her as she exhaled out a few shaky breaths so she wouldn’t lose focus. Two orgasms in a row was plenty fine and Mr.X was literally hurting for his though she was pretty certain she had accidentally tightened his ring rather than loosened it.  _ Whoops _ . She felt  bad about it though couldn’t really see what she had been doing either but before she could coax him into backing up for her to try again she felt something… Strange. 

“W-what?” Claire blinked in confusion, uncertain of what she was feeling going on with his cock. 

It was twitching, sure, but not in the way she had felt before as it was more of a rapid pulsing compared to the slow throbbing she felt earlier. Almost like it had a life of its own. Then came the shocker as something popped loudly behind her but she was more focused on something else. Something that had her jaw drop and eyes widen, stealing her breath away as she collapsed back into her arms. 

_ Breath! Breath!!  _

Her mind yelled at her as she took in her first choked breath and then tried to gasp in the rest, feeling like he had slammed her down on the table once more. With tears in her eyes, her mind was also trying to wrap itself around what had just happened but couldn’t get past the fact that Mr. X’s dick had suddenly swelled up inside her like a balloon. His girth feeling doubled inside her stretched hole and she didn’t care much about its length with the pain of the sudden expansion. Thankfully he wasn’t moving just yet as she could hear him breathing heavily above her with a mix of low groans, guessing he was finally free. His hands were soon moving to stroke over her sides lazily, just petting and stroking her up and down her body then down to her stomach to hold and feel before moving down to her thighs to massage.

It was relaxing as she shakily breathed out a few more pained breaths, soothing her tense muscles and strained core. One of his huge hands was between her legs rubbing through the moist pubic hair of her mons then drifting down to split his fingers into a V shape to stroke her wide open lips before drifting back up to settle on her stomach to carefully knead. She could feel herself slowly being coaxed into unwinding from her tense state, loosening up from the outside in. That had to be his plan and it was working. Nicely, she had to add as she closed her teary eyes and sighed softly, almost forgetting there was a large cock settled deep inside of her twitching off and on.

Once she was thoroughly relaxed, Mr. X moved a hand to her thigh to hold then placed the other on the floor by her head as he lifted himself up. He shifted his hips and started to withdraw only for Claire to gasp and cinch up, forcing him to stop or possibly injury her. There were a few moments of stillness as he seemed to try to figure out what would be needed to be done to make this work before he was moving again. His gloved hand moved to her chest and pushed her against him as he sat up straight, bringing her with him then he shifted to sit down making her whimper at the sudden jostle to her insides. She was in his lap now but the burning ache in her pussy wasn’t feeling any better in this position, making her squirm with discomfort before feeling herself fall back. It was a slow drop so it didn’t spook her too much as she panted for breath and felt her head settle on his slowly rising and falling leather clad chest with his hand still expanding her front. 

This position didn’t feel much better, if anything she felt more exposed and vulnerable to the open air with her thighs being spread open by his free hand for the world to see them connected. She looked down over his hand could actually see his new girth stuffed inside of her, both horrifying and arousing her at the same time. The hand on her chest started to move as she stared, drifting up and over her breast, giving it a squeeze along the way then glided down her body to were they were locked. His fingers feeling where they were coupled and following her stretched rim to collect her wetness and bringing it back up with his middle and index finger to gently rub her clit once more. His go to for when she was in any discomfort.

It was almost calculated, the way he would just pause then moved after a few moments. His mind processing then executing the best course of action. Like he was a computer or programmed to do things, such as murder her in the beginning but something changed. If she had to guess it was likely that human part of him that was the cause or she would have been a red smear somewhere by now. But for now, Claire was squirming, biting back whines and feelin a few tears slip free at the overstimulation to her sore little bud, even if it was relaxing her insides it was still achy after two releases in a row. She was feeling the exhaustion and soreness creep in and just wanted to relax but definitely couldn’t with Mr. X still ready to go. Ready to let loose.

“H-hey,” she called out as loudly as her weak voice would allow while reaching down to still his hand, “I’m too tired to go again, so just get it over with. Okay? Don’t… don’t worry about me.”

Looking back at Mr.X, upside down, she could see he didn’t seem all that convinced as his frown deepened, he kept his fingers on her clit then moved to plant his booted feet on the floor. His eyes still on her as he pulled out an inch and watched her grimace.

“J-j-just do it. I’ll… I’ll use something later to heal, please. You deserve this, you were so cl- AHNN!” 

He pulled out until only his thick head was buried inside of her but was also attacking her clit once more though not directly as his fingers rubbed up and down along her hood instead. Which was still pleasing to feel and not as intense as stroking the sore nub all while slowly coaxing his girth back inside. It was a tight fit and her muscles were fighting the invasion, bodily trembling to the stinging pain but he didn’t push all the way back in. He seemed to take it in increments of pulling out once it was too much for her then pushing gradually back in, stretching her out inch by slow inch. Right up until he was seated back in his original position with only the barest of aches going through her core. Even after getting her to open up to him, he was still slow and methodical about his thrusts. Once again putting her first as the first bubbly moan filtered through her pained whimpers.

Claire almost couldn’t believe it. Here she thought he would have to rough her up to get his release but instead was using some of that infinite patience he seemed to have to entice her and her body into enjoying his newfound size. And she was just now realizing the significance of the position he had her in as it didn’t force his full length in and at this angle his dick was perfectly rubbing her sweet spot on every thrust. Though she couldn’t muffle herself or hide away. Which wasn’t awful considering things could have gone so much worse. 

_ Mr. X was a goddamn genius.  _

One that was steadily picking up the pace on every thrust in and pulling the same loud moans and cries of pleasure out of her like before. She didn’t think she had it in her but he was going to make her cum again and if she didn’t know any better, he was going to be a damned gentleman about it and get her to go first. 

_ Fuck, if he wasn’t some sort of undead monster... _ She would have been asking him out. 

As it was, he was rocking his hips into her as hard and fast as possible in this position and moved his fingers back in to viciously rubbing her clit in quick circles that had her squeezing him tight. It almost hurt but was bordering on the pain/pleasure side of it as she wailed out her third orgasm to the world, trembling and tossing her head from side to side with more tears slipping free as she clawed at his coat while he kept going. The usual consideration wasn’t there as he hammered into her quivering hole with little tact, powering towards his own sweet release. Though the suddenness of him stopping had her squeaking in surprise as he froze up, the room suddenly going far too silent and she worried that he was still having some issue in getting off. Only to hear him give out the deepest, loudest, self indulgent groan as of yet right before the floodgates were opened and he was releasing his load into her with one hearty thrust. 

“Nnngn…” She groaned, feeling the hot liquid quickly fill her to the brim then spill over. It made her squirm at the thick wet feeling dripping out around his pulsing shaft and it still kept going. A never ending deluge that confirmed what she felt earlier about his testicle size though she had to wonder if it would have been the same before his sudden upsize. 

It was one of the few thoughts left in her exhausted mind as she lay on Mr. X with panting breaths, eyes barely focusing on the ceiling far above only to glance down when she felt him move his hand to her hip. He was slowly pulling out, dragging a whine from her as it wetly popped free with a trail of cum to follow suit along with her pussy suddenly getting drenched. The guy was still cumming! And was making a mess of her sore womanhood before moving the hand on her hip to his much bigger dick, stroking it as a few more thick ribbons of off-white burst from the tip to land on her pubic hair and stomach. It made her grimace at the sort of mess she would have to clean up but that was for later as she settled her head back on his chest and closed her tired eyes, letting the seeping darkness finally take her away. 

\-----

Waking up, Claire felt groggy and sore as she stared blearily up at the ceiling, blinking as she tried to recall what had happened before falling asleep only to feel her face heat up. She had let Detective Stompy, aka Mr. X have his way with her...and she had enjoyed every moment of it. 

_ I’m so fucked up… _

 She brought up her hands to groan defeatedly into. On the bright side she wasn’t dead, that was something but still… Still… Honestly she didn’t feel too terribly about it, he didn’t get too rough with her asides what was necessary and was actually a big sweetheart under all that leather and tough facade. One that apparently had taken the time to clean her up and redress her while she was out as she sat up and looked herself over, even her gear was beside her. 

“Aw, what a guy.” She smiled, though huffed the moment she tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled with weakness while her lady bits felt pleasantly achy and sore, no complaint there as it reminded her of their time together. Wistfully sighing, she geared up and wondered how their next encounter would go. Whether he would be soft and kind or back to trying to end her existence, though he had the perfect opportunity to do so while she was out and didn’t take it. Which made her heart skip a beat to what it could mean in the future. 

For now, it was back to looking for clues about her Brother, escaping the police station and then the city! Right after she got more strength in her legs. Nearly collapsing after one step, she sat back down on the floor with a small wince. She sighed softly, rubbing her sore thighs while glancing about the room for anything possibly left behind by Mr. X, like a note or a memento to their time together… Not that he seemed like the romantic type but in staring at the destroyed table she knew he was protective, though after a few moments of looking at the debris something caught her eye. Something she immediately recognised and couldn’t help giggling like a schoolgirl over as she crawled towards the item and picked it up with an amused smile. 

_ Guess someone forgot their penis glove. Penis ring? Penis harness? _ Who knew what it was as she giggled and put it in one of her pouches to give back to Mr. X later, that is if it still fit him. Now that she had time to think about it... Maybe it had been put on him for a reason and that reason had inflated to twice its size inside of her but now he was wandering around without it… 

Either way, she would return it when they ran into each other again because she knew they would. The police station wasn’t that big and there were other pressing matters that needed addressing, such as the sudden slick slide she could feel inside of thick liquid trying to drip free. She squeezed down to keep it from slipping out as she moved to stand on shaky legs, blushing all the brighter but still feeling happy and chipper as she awkwardly made her way out of the room.

Somehow this nightmare of a world wasn’t as bad as it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems weird but I barely ever see a big guy with a small dick, mostly because small dicks are usually used in humor and not taken seriously in porny writing because haha tiny penis = no pleasure. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of big guys having obscenely big dicks but when it comes down to it there's nothing wrong with a smaller size. Hell, in the end I still made him bigger due to Tyrant biology but I would still love to see more big guys with dicks that won't destroy someone's asshole/vagina in one shove, or even just more time taken to prepare them for such a beast. But anyways, this was just a random thought I had one day and decided to put it down in writing.
> 
> End note: I'm enjoying all the Mr.X and Leon smut going around lately but hating the tagging system of Leon/Mr.X. It should be Mr.X/Leon in that order since none of the ones I've read so far have had Leon topping. Order matters, who ever is first is topping. So please, keep it in order or I'm going to be disappointed once more to see a Leon/Mr.X and no dominate Rookie cop. End Rant. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrant assigned to finding the G-Virus and eliminating all surviving police officers is having some trouble in fulfilling his mission due to a certain survivor. Will he come to terms with his problem or figure out a solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so slow at writing, my goodness. Anyways, still no beta so if there are mistakes well... I tried, after rereading this sucker a few dozen times. But anyways, hope you all enjoy!

Two orders: first, eliminate any police survivors and second, locate the G-Virus. 

That was it. 

Two measly missions and somehow failing the first one... Then again,  _ “police” _ survivors. That female survivor hadn’t been dressed up in an R.P.D uniform or even had a badge of sorts on her signafying she was part of the force. Just a red jacket with matching short shorts and a torn up black tank top showing off a nice set of--

T-00 sighed heavily as he stared up into the rainy night sky, glaring at the dark clouds and raindrops falling all around, soaking his trenchcoat and fedora. He had been standing outside for over twenty minutes, still as a statue, while working out why he hadn’t killed that human female. 

A loophole in his order? She wasn’t a police officer but knew how to use a gun, just not the standard police issue or was he trying to find an excuse for why he didn’t kill her? There had been so many chances, most while she was incapacitated or downright outcold. Easy pickings, like a virus ridden human without any arms or legs. Yet he didn’t take any of them. Instead some sort of lesser, basic, instinct took over, dragging him along by a strange feeling in his chest that ended with them copulating on the dirty floor. 

**Unacceptable.**

He was a Tyrant. A Bio-Organic Weapon; B.O.W. He was T-00, not this  _ “Mr. X” _ that female survivor had named him. 

**...Though it had a nice ring to it.**

The Tyrant frowned, annoyed at himself for having such a thought as he clenched his fists. Annoyed was an understatement, he felt more frustrated than anything with himself for letting someone still living get away. Even killing all the shambling undead on his way to get outside hadn’t satisfied him. Though by walking down the hallway, he had to pass the helicopter he lifted aside one handedly, setting off his first meeting with the female survivor. The way her jaw dropped and eyes widened to his feat of strength before cursing and running away. Now that had been satisfying. The fear in her eyes… That’s how it should be now. 

She should be scared of him.

He sighed again, tilting his head down to glare at the wet concrete. Letting the water drip off the brim of his hat in rivets to soundlessly join with the damp ground over the pattering of rain. There was no way she was scared of him now, she probably thought he was some sort of oversized teddy bear after the way he had treated her. All gentle and ginger, like she were some sort of porcelain doll that would break in his hold. She would break in half very easily. Not even half of his strength needed to crush her tiny skull in.

Yet he hadn’t.

T-00 uncurled and lifted his leather covered hands up to stare at, scrutinized their worth. Hands that could cause major damage to anything living or inanimate and yet had been used to grope, squeeze, tease and pleasure instead. The hands of a weapon, to cause pain and he had used them for the opposite. Was even mindful of not harming. 

What was wrong with him?

‘ _ It’s not weakness if that’s what you’re worried about _ ,’ his mind echoed with that familiar feminine voice, ‘ _ it just means you’re… well human or still have some human left inside of you? _ ’

He snarled then, balling his hands into tight fists that had the leather creaking before he turned to the nearest wall and punched it with all his might. The brick easily yielded with a solid rumbling crunch under his power and crumbling to pieces as he wrenched his arm out of the new hole. Again, there was no satisfaction in turning a wall to dust. An inanimate object didn’t bleed or cry.

**It didn’t die.**

There was also no way no mere  _ human _ could do something like this on their own. That was for sure, meaning he wasn’t human anymore. At least not physically. Humanoid, maybe but definitely not human with his grey skin, soulless eyes, craigy face, and unnatural size but still… That female said that he had to have some human left on the inside. Organs? Possibly, either way still being referred to as such was belittling to what he truly was and that was a weapon.

One that was having difficulty in executing his first objective… 

T-00 sighed greatly through his nose while staring at the hole in the wall that he had made, his arm which had been covered in the dust and fragments was slowly being washed away by the rain. Right, the reason he had come outside in the first place. Cleansing. Washing away the recent events with that human female and hopefully reorienting himself to the mission at hand. He was getting too easily distracted, this should have been easy. Killing was easy, he should have just snapped her neck, crushed her skull or broke her spine like any one of the infected he had come across on his way outside. 

  
Though speaking of infected, a couple, male and female, were hobbling their way up the steps with moans and groans of curiosity. Likely drawn to the sound of his fist crashing through the wall like it was made of tissue paper. Much like moths to a flame, they were attracted to sound, like himself, though were much slower to respond. He couldn’t help but watch their slow meander up the steps, taking them one at a time before the female up front was tripping on the last one and falling flat on her front. A sorry sight to see as he frowned. Thankfully he was more advanced than the mindless shamblers wandering around the city as the male of the undead followed suit of the female in falling on top of her. They were nothing but a tangle of slow moving limbs trying to reorient themselves but instead were bumbling each other up in succeeding to stand. Pathetic really, up until the male was planting its bloodied hands on either side of the one below it then pushing to stand up with its lower body. An action that would have had any zombie standing, unfortunately with the female below it looked more like the male was humping into the other. Which was made all the worse as the female was pushing her butt up into the motion as she tried to get up from beneath him. 

It looked perverse, sexual with their moans and groans filling the air and it had T-00 growling as he felt mocked. There was no way they could have known what had gone down in that room. Hell, they probably didn’t even realize the compromising position they were putting themselves in just to get out of their tangle of limbs. They didn’t know any better, being brain dead and all, but it still didn’t make the Tyrant any less angry than he already was as he stalked over with heavy footsteps. 

There was no pause in their horizontal tangle as he approached, rarely did they ever acknowledge his presence even when he would shove them aside. As if they could somehow sense the virus within him, though different from theirs they still considered him one of them even as he towered over their small undead forms. He crouched down onto his haunches, frowning deep as they continued on though the male of the two looked like he was just able to stand up after unintentionally violating the one below. Before it could stand up fully, the Tyrant reached out and planted his huge hand over the zombie’s face, all but engulfing it, before giving a light, to him, shove.  

Unbalanced, the male zombie fell backwards down the stairs, thumping and crunching along the way with each bounce off grated metal before hitting the bottom with a sound crack. Its mangled body unmoving with at least one broken arm snapped in the wrong direction but not dead. It took more than a few broken bones to put a zombie down but with the one out of the way it left the female still trying to get up. Before she could though, her face was seized up by the jaw with fingers and thumb squeezing her cheeks to keep her still. T-00 slowly turned her face from side to side, his hardened stare boring into her unchanging dead eyed expression. 

The female zombie stared back with milky glazed over eyes that slowly blinked at him. Her face was a stained mess of blood and viscera that ran down her chin and neck onto her soiled, rain drenched tank top. Even her hands up to the elbows were covered in red but that wasn’t something he was interested in. It was her face, her pale white eyes which looked just as dead on the inside as she looked on the outside.

Nothing like the steel blue of that female survivor, the colour so cold and moody yet attached to such a lively and chipper soul. One with pretty pink lips so soft and plump, unlike the blue bottom lip he found himself stroking with his gloved thumb. His grip on the zombie having loosened to do so as he glared at her, stilling his thumb.  **What made that survivor so different?** They were both female with breasts and vulvas, though as he used his free hand to grope this one’s breast he couldn’t help frowning. It wasn’t the same, this female’s breast was bigger but also stiff from being undead not soft and plush like… T-00’s frown deepened further, his eyes darting down to the zombie’s crotch only to sneer. It was probably as putrid as the rest of her stiff body and he wouldn’t dare check after briefly sampling the sweet nectar of that female survivor. He couldn’t help licking his lips at the memory of tasting those rose petal soft lips or how the inside of her flower had squeezed around his tongue. His time down there had been too short. The need to take her had robbed him of such bliss but next time he would…

**Next time?!**

**_Next time they met, he would grab her up by that creamy throat, squeezing enough to earn choked and gurgled gasps from her blueing lips and drink in the fear to fill her dilating eyes but not to the point of asphyxiation. That would be too easy, no. He would then carry her weakly struggling body all the way to the very top floor of the station, allowing all the virus infected along the way to claw and grab at her. Then he would dangle her over the edge, relishing in her gargled cries and weak hands clawing at his wrist right before dropping her the three stories to the cold tile floor below. There would be fulfillment of a job well done in watching her flail and give a cut off cry to the short distance before hitting the ground with a resounding crash. Her limp body splayed out far below with a halo of blood pooling out from her head as her wide dead eyes stared back up at him._ **

**. . .**

The Tyrant sighed deeply, staring over the edge of the railing at the body of the female zombie he had reenacted his fantasy upon but felt nothing for the idea of doing it to that survivor. Instead it left him with a strange achy feeling in his chest that squeezed uncomfortably at his oversized heart. There was something wrong with him. Ever since that moment in the hallway after the Licker had attack the survivor, baring her cleavage to him and hearing her words, 

_ ‘See something you like, uh, handsome?’ _

Yes, yes he had seen something he liked but was too stunned by the compliment to know what to do. His brain had completely stalled because he knew he was far from handsome, he had seen his reflection in a few windows on his way to the R.P.D. This was not the face of someone who would be considered such a word, horrifying maybe but not handsome. Since then, and the times after, with each of her painfully bad pick up lines but the words… _‘Checking you out’_ and _‘Running through my mind’..._ **Had she been honestly thinking about him?** Or was it all a clever ruse. A reason to tease him for his first hasty retreat, maybe in the beginning but she had allowed him to touch, invited him into her sweet warmth, and was even willing to risk bodily harm to herself to allow him his pleasure. 

These were not the things one would do for someone they didn’t like. 

Nor did they carelessly fall asleep on a monster, unafraid of death. Though he was certain she had just been exhausted after their tryst, unable to stay awake and somehow trusting him not to murder her in cold blood as she slept. Not that he would have, not after all of those missed and wasted opportunities before hand and the fact that they had just finished having sex. Though it did leave him to clean up, which he could have just pushed her limp body off of him and left but something deep inside of him wouldn’t allow him to do such a thing. It didn’t feel right but it was a nuisance  searching the station for a cloth not already soiled in blood or unknown fluids, all this effort to just clean the dried semen from her body. Yet it had been...nice to just hold the female survivor in one arm, cradling her sleeping form to his chest while he wiped away the mess and caught the faint flowery scent of her hair. Then noting the hint of blood tinging the white between her legs, reminding him that he still had to clean himself up as well. 

**Speaking of…**

T-00 hazarded a glance down at his crotch, brows furrowing as he hesitantly palmed his groin. Definitely bigger after breaking protocol. Not that he had had much choice, having never felt such pain before in all of his existence as a Tyrant. The T-Virus inside only doing what it was programed to do in mutating to preserve its host, even with the limiter on. Which thankfully hadn’t snapped off but was only forced open to accommodate his new size. A size that likely would have been much bigger, and mutated, if not for the fact that he had been wrapped up in the soft, wet blissfully warm walls of that female survivor. Her body acting as a makeshift limiter. 

He could feel himself give a twitch at the memory, more than willing to sink back into her sweet heat. Only to flinch, his hand whipping away from his groin to grip the railing with a crunch as the door behind him slowly creaked open. Too quiet to be anything other than a certain cheery female survivor because the moment that door closed light footsteps were approaching him, nearly masked by the rain, and no living human would dare draw near him. 

No smart one at least…

“Hey!” That all too familiar voice greeted, followed by a tiny form appearing at his side. Her small hands going on the railing as she looked up at him with a friendly smile. Unafraid, laughing even, “Thought I’d find you here, considering all the dead bodies along the way that don’t have bullet holes in them.”

The Tyrant side eyed her, barely turning his head to acknowledge the reason for his incomplete mission. The reason why he was outside in the rain brooding before turning his attention back to the zombie down below. A command in the back of his mind was shouting, yelling at him to do the same to her but it sounded so distant and muffled. But was mostly Ignored.

“I see you made another friend.” She chirped, all to amused by the zombie down below struggling to stand up. 

**How can she be so casual?** Talking to him like they were old friends catching up. It was infuriating how calm she was even as he silently squeezed the railing tighter, feeling it crumple beneath his hand. Sadly this wasn’t anger directed at her but himself for finding her beautiful even with the rain dampening her hair and clothing down. Especially her clothing, the way it started hugging to her curves the more saturated it became or how the little droplets would drip down the peachy flesh of her arms and legs. He turned his head to look at her fully only for his eyes to drift back down to the cause of everything, so open and enticing with droplets of water temptingly sliding between her cleavage. 

There was a soft sound from the survivor, he shot his eyes up to her face and noticed she had a hand trying and failing to cover her smirking lips. She was laughing at him, caught him once more staring and was amused. Huffing, he turned away, glaring back down at the zombie below.

“Still like them?” 

T-00 could feel a heat rising up the back of his neck and burning his ears, making him turn to look the other way from her. Embarrassed and angry. 

“Aw, hey, it’s alright. There’s no shame in liking something, most hu-” she paused as he turned slightly to give her a deadly stare, “Uh, of y-your kind probably like breasts..?” 

At least she knew not to use the H-word around him, having learned his fury the first time around because he was most definitely not one of those. He was anything but one as he huffed and looked back down at the zombie. At least they were making better progress than himself…

“Ahem,” the female survivor cleared her throat, trying for his attention, “anyways, that aside. I’m actually here for another reason, um concerning…” 

**Concerning what?**

The Tyrant turned to raise a brow at her, noticing her flushed cheeks and shy demeanor. She hadn’t been shy about allowing him to touch her breasts or even them having intercourse earlier, what could have the female so flustered? Was she regretting her decision? It was already too late for that sort of thing and with her standing there, staring down at the wet ground looking rather cute--  **Cute??**

His mind really was going… 

They stood in silence, apart from the rain, for longer than he was comfortable with as she seemed to gather her courage but was taking too long. There were other agendas to attend to and standing around waiting for this beautiful survivor to say what was on her mind was taking up valuable time. Though… he had been wasting valuable time already standing outside pondering his problems only now that problem was standing in front of him. He honestly wasn’t ready to leave the ambient environment just yet but with his space invaded there really was no other option than to leave. Find a new place to mull over the issue. So without giving her a chance to finish her thought, T-00 turned to leave towards the door.

“H-hey wait!” 

He didn’t even pause in his stride, already at the the door and opening it up just as light footsteps slapped against the wet ground towards him. The female survivor didn’t even give him a chance to duck below the threshold before small hands were grabbing his arm, then hugging it. Clinging tight and stunning him to the action as he turned to stare at the other’s face then down at where her chest pressed to his forearm. The mix of dark leather, belts and peachy skin was visually pleasing to him, reminding him fondly of how they looked cupped in his gloved hands. So soft… especially against his face but so blissfully calming. Such a strange effect they had as he could feel such a calm already coming over his confused and irritated mind. Soothing him enough to tolerate the female survivor clinging to him.

She noticed too and visibly relaxed, slowly pulling away but keeping her tiny hands wrapped around his wrist. Both needed just to wrap around the thickness. Once more she cleared her throat, pulling his attention away from her plump flesh up to her nervous eyes.

“Okay, good. Um, let’s try something else then like, I have something of yours.” She said softly, removing one of her hands from his wrist to dig through her pouches.

T-00 cocked his head to the side, curious of what she could possibly have of his since he hadn’t been given anything to bring on this mission. Everything he had was on him. Though when she released him fully, using both of her hands to dig around, he merely dropped his arm to his side but kept his fingers open instead of balled up into a tight fist. Relaxed for once as she finally retrieved the item and presented it to him. 

His limiter. 

He resisted the urge to grope himself, just to be certain it was his but that would have been foolish. There was only one other Tyrant in this area and it wasn’t theirs considering he had to remove his for certain affairs but the moment he reached for it it was pulled away. His eyes darting back up to the troublemaking female to narrow at as taking it by force would be very simple.

“Hold up, mister.” She held the item behind her back like a child, “I know you probably want uh, your thing back but you have something of mine. So I want to propose a trade.” 

**Something of hers..?**

The Tyrant stared at her for a moment, thinking it over before realizing what she wanted. The heat at the back of his neck returned at full force as he slowly, mechanically pushed his coat aside to reach into his pants pocket to pull out a balled up piece of maroon coloured cotton. He didn’t know why he took it but the impulse to do so had been too strong to resist when he had been redressing her.  **A memento to keep?** He wondered. Such an act felt completely beneath him but still he had done it. 

This survivor was going to be his undoing… 

“Haha, aw, I knew it! No zombie around here would even be interested in taking my panties.” 

He couldn’t help frowning deeply, wanting to get this shame over and done with quickly.

“Alright, alright, here’s my proposition; We trade our underwear-”

Underwear? That was an expensive piece of equipment used in keeping his mutations under wraps...

“--one for one but I want a little… extra. For the uh, pain in the butt it was wandering around without.”

**Extra..?**

T-00 inclined his head, dubious of her intentions but willing to get his limiter returned to him. Going so long without it, even with the one at the base of his shaft, was dangerous enough. He didn’t need anymore hitches to the mission at hand. So he gave her a terse nod.

“I…” she paused again but didn’t keep him waiting long, “I want to put it back on.”

His frown turned into a straight line of confusion but also curiosity. Why would she want to do such a thing? She had briefly seen him and also felt him not too long ago. What was to gain?

“Don’t ask, not that you can, just…  _ It’s to sate my morbid curiosity… _ ” The survivor mumbled the last bit but he heard it all too clearly and could feel the corners of his lips threaten to lift up, apparently something she caught, “D-don’t look at me like that! You want your penis cozy back, don’t you!?” 

The flushed expression on her face was something he enjoyed but the fire in those pretty steel blue eyes was truly a treat, stirring up a feeling deep down. He felt his shaft throb with interest, also enjoying the spice but ignored the early tingles of arousal to instead walk over to the bench by the door and take a heavy seat. With a fold of his arms across his chest that creaked the leather, he raised a brow at the brunette survivor to say ‘yes, I want it back now hurry up’.

“O-oh!” She blanched, losing that fiery spirit in an instant. Much to his disappointment as it was replaced with some sort of giddy excitement that had her lighting up with a bright smile. Nearly blinding the dark area with it, something he frustratingly found endearing as she sidled up to stand before him, “Well that was surprisingly easy.”

The Tyrant huffed through his nose, frowning as he eyed the other up from beneath the brim of his hat then slid his thighs open for her to proceed. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his arm as he waited, resisting the urge to sigh loudly when all she did was stand nervously before him while toying with his limiter between her two hands. When she glanced between his belonging to his groin then up to him with a helpless gaze, he released that annoyed sigh before moving to undo his tie, with her underwear still in hand, then pushed his coat tails open in offering to access his pants easier. 

“Heh...heh.” The female survivor chuckled nervously before taking a hesitant step forward then shifting down onto her knees. 

**Finally…**

Any longer and he would likely to be doing this himself as he slowly folded his arms once more but she was getting there slowly. Nervously. Though that giddiness didn’t seem to leave her as her hands shook while reaching for his belt, only to notice his limiter and setting it on his knee. He glanced at the piece of leather, thinking how easy it would be to just take it, push her aside to stand and then leave only to turned his attention back to the brunette. Her wet hands fumbling with the leather belt to get it open which seemed to have her gaining some confidence once it was undone to pop the button then pull down the zipper, exposing his smooth-ish gray skin to the cool, rain dampened air. Impatient as he felt, this was far more interesting than taking what was his and leaving. A nice little distraction to his previous conundrum. His white eyes bored into her as she reached in and gently pulled him out, catching her breath hitch as she held his soft penis in her dainty hands. 

He could see her mouthing the word ‘wow’ while her bright eyes skimmed him over with interest, using both hands to gingerly move his member this way and that to see all of him. Why she was so interested in his genitals was still baffling to him. There was nothing special about it size wise as it had only gained a few inches in length from its previous state and as for girth it was nothing exciting. Chubby being a good word for it with a little bit of foreskin just barely holding to the rim of his crown but other than that it was nothing more than an undersized penis to his immense size. 

Has she never seen a penis before? No, she likely has seeing as he met very little resistance when prepping and even entering her. Though she bled with his increased size so there must have been some time between instances… Has she forgotten what one looked like?  **_Ridiculous…_ ** __ Guess he would never know what drove this odd survivor to teasing him with horribly cliche pick up lines and strange yearnings to look at his Johnson.

T-00 tilted his head back to stare into the black rainy abyss of the night sky, feeling the rain hit his strong jaw and drip down his belt covered throat where his fedora did not block. His penis was experiencing the same treatment but he hardly noticed the chilly water over the slightly warmer, curious fingers running along the thick line going from his frenulum down into his pants. Her touches far too light and exploratory to invoke any sort of reaction from him as he waited for her to finish up then place his limiter back on. Then they could go their separate ways.

“Mr. X?” She softly called up to him. 

He looked down to see what she wanted then realized, with annoyance, that he had responded to that name.  **_To that pet name..._ ** His frown deepened as he rumbled out the closest noise to a ‘what?’ that his mutated vocal cords could muster. Though raised a brow as she visibly shivered, averting her eyes for a split second then looked back up at him again. So she liked his noises? He supposed the feeling was mutual then as he too enjoyed her wordless sounds, mostly of the pleasured variety. That or she was cold, it was rather cool out for a human and the rain likely did not help with such matters.

“Um, can...can I see  _ more _ of you?”

**_More? What more was there to see?_ ** He was already risking mutation with just his penis out in the open air, any more and-- She was holding his penis in the palm of one of her hands while the other was toying with his- what did she call it? Cock ring? Which was loose fitting after softing from his erect state earlier, something he hadn’t considered retightening after their engagement. No, his mind had been elsewhere, considering what had happened and still confused on the matter. But she was inching those fingers lower, finding a new piece of leather to toy with. The one around his… 

Ah, she wanted to see his testicles too. Fine, anything to get her to hurry up and if sating that morbid curiosity was what it took then so be it. So with the unfolding of his arms, he slipped his thumbs into his pants while slightly lifting up his hips to push the leather down, giving her more than enough room to withdraw the rest of his genitals out. Though once he settled back down into place, hands settling on his thighs instead, he noticed that the other had froze up again, completely moving her hands away from him to stare at… His stomach? Hips? He didn’t know, just that she was drinking in the expanse of muscles with a look of appreciation and...hunger? It disappeared the moment he reached into his pants, obstructing her view, to pull out his testicles for her. Her eyes nearly bugging out at the heavy, wrinkly sacs filling his palm. It matched his size at least unlike his penis but he was a weapon first and not some sex machine. 

“Wow…” She said out loud this time while gingerly reaching to touch him. It would take both of her small hands just to fully cup him and even then he suspected it would spill over. 

The female survivor mostly poked the soft flesh, tilting her head from side to side but didn’t do much more, asides glancing up at him, even as he removed his hand to allow her free reign. He speculated she only wanted to see everything, possibly make some sort of comparison to how his face and testicles both had a craigy look yet the rest of him was somewhat smooth. The thought alone soured his mood to having his face compared to his… 

He exhaled deeply, hoping that was not the case as she seemed to smile down at him. Viewing his genitalia all together with his penis resting on what amounted to the large plush pillows that were his scrotum. Which seemed comical to her as she giggled then finally reached for him once more to lift up and away from his sack to then pick up his limiter. 

Good. Once done they would each get what they wanted back and be on their way. 

The Tyrant watched her fumble the bit of rib cage shaped leather around him with chilled fingers, cool like him and likely numb from being out in the cold and wet weather for so long. She would have to be quick to return to the sparse warmth the building provided and he wasn’t against nudging her in the right direction. Especially when it came to placement as he reached in to flip the leather around so the ‘spine’, so to speak, was on the underside of him instead of the top, going with his natural curve. 

“Thanks.” She smiled up at him with a wet sniffle. The strange feeling in his chest returning to her soft words and gentle smile. 

The urge to tip his hat over his eyes was strong, wanting to hide away from her and what she could do to him mentally. Physically it was no contest but mentally she had broken so many walls. So many barriers and likely didn’t even know what she could do. It was a problem he had to fix but the easiest solution was also the one he didn’t want to do, ever. He was too attached to her… It was likely already too late. Notably after copulating with her as his mind briefly summarized the moment.

His attention was drawn back to watching her work, diligent in sliding each strap in place with determination. Though a little loose, he didn’t bother with making her tighten it as he could do it later seeing as she was slowing down with the chill. He just wanted her to finish up but when she reached the second to last strap her focus was suddenly on the tip of his penis, staring at it blankly. He glanced down at himself to see what she was staring at only to surmise that she had been distracted by a droplet of water that had gathered at the tip, in the indent of his slit, in a perfect little bubble. Honestly… were little droplets of water really all that distract--

His eyes widened in shock to a pink tongue suddenly lapping up the bead of water, dipping right into the slit which had him tense up and grunt softly in surprise. He could feel his dick give an interested twitch in those small hands, wanting more attention as he stared down at the survivor with a mixture of confusion, arousal and exasperation. When all he got back was a deer in the headlights look from her, he almost couldn’t believe she had done it out of impulse. 

**Over a droplet of water...**

“Um…” She mumbled, smiling sheepishly up at him with a ‘whoops’ expression on her pink face. 

T-00 sighed for the umptheenth time that night while bringing a hand up to scrub at his face with eyes pinched tightly closed. This had been an awful idea, why had he given in so easily? No it was fine, this was fine. She could finish up with the last few straps, they could go their separate ways and hopefully never be reminded of this moment ever again--

Something soft was pressing to the head of his penis once more, jolting him into dropping his hand and wrenching his eyes open to stare down at the crazy human now kissing his dick. Their eyes met, hers still wide but filled with determination to the situation at hand and somehow coming to the conclusion that she should commit to it. 

Even if he could vocalize there were no words to the absurdity of this situation, this wasn’t part of the deal at all. And yet here she was smooching the head of his soft, but not for long, penis then brushing her pretty lips down to kiss at every little bit of exposed flesh available to her through the limiter. He didn’t have to worry about it being too loose now as his flesh thickened and slowly filled out the straps with each brush of gentle lips teasing him between the leather. 

She seemed entranced with the darkening gray flesh stiffening and bulging out between the straps though some areas seemed to ripple, adding another element of pleasure to him as it squeezed tight. Something he was reminded of earlier only tighter now with each restrained inch of girth trying to break free as he grit his teeth. Thankfully the female was popping the straps off starting from the top and working down with lips following to kiss the abused skin until the last one all but shot the leather off. A sigh leaving his lips while his eyes closed in bliss to enjoy her attention to the fullest, his cock throbbing the moment her hand joined in at the base to hold him steady. He was fully erect by the time she made her way back up to the tip, kissing it once more.

A moment of calm followed, her mouth gone but her hand remained at the base with his ‘cock ring’ limiter, prompting him to slowly open his eyes and gaze down at her. She was examining him again, her small hand squeezing the base as her middle finger and thumb just barely touched around but that wasn’t the girthiest part of him. Which she caught on quickly while moving that hand up to try and finding she couldn’t touch anymore though was soon intrigued by the faint ribs that had popped up along his length. They were firm yet soft after filling out, somewhat keeping their shape even as she pushed down on one with a hum then followed it with her finger back to his underside. They weren’t veins though, those could be seen bulging out along the ridges. 

“Wow…” She mumbled for the third time in awe while running her thumb from the thick underside all the way back up to his frenulum to rub, earning herself a soft hum from T-00 for her efforts. “You know, for not matching the rest of you in size… It’s still pretty impressive.”

Steel blue eyes looked up at him followed by a gorgeous smile that had his face heating up to the compliment, undeserving of her kindness. Undeserving of her as he raised a hand up to tilt his hat down, folded his arms back up over his chest and turned away, gaining a small giggle from her. It wasn’t like he could move away with his dick hanging out, hard and ready for more attention and pants down to his upper thighs but did huff with annoyance to her teasing.

A small hand was patting his thigh then rubbing it as those soft lips returned to his tip followed by a hot tongue running along his slit once more, circling around to then be engulfed by her mouth. He hissed as she sucked, her tongue flattening against him to flick at his underside while her hand worked in tandem to stroke his length. She knew what she was doing, clearly she’s had experience doing this before as she slowly took more of him in with a hum that vibrated through her tongue and earning herself a nice little groan out of him. It didn’t take her long before he was nudging the back of her throat only to be pulled away as she sucked in a breath of air. Both of her hands now working to stroke him as she lathed more attention to his head.

Through the hazy fog of pleasure, the Tyrant noticed her thumbs, feeling either one or both, would stroke or rub back and forth or up and down along his penile raphe, seemingly liking it as her fingers were always playing along it. Or the raised ridges that connected to it as she took in a few more deep breaths of air before going down on him again, right to the back of her throat once more then further. His lips parted to get more air than his nose could allow as his head was engulfed in tight, wet heat. He couldn’t help turning back to watch her slowly sink deeper down onto his length and felt himself throb at the sight, the contrast of his dark gray flesh to her pink was still just as appealing as ever. Though didn’t last long as she gagged on him, causing a delicious tightness that disappeared as the survivor pulled off to coughed into her hand. 

It left him wanting more, more of that pretty mouth around him. More of that tightness squeezing down on him even if it caused her distress. More of him down her throat, gagging and unable to breath until he was finished. More, as he slowly reached for her easily crushable head while she took in deep gulps of air, unknowing of the intentions reaching towards her. It would be so easy. She wouldn’t be able to stop him, nothing would. 

And yet, he paused.

T-00’s hand hovered close to her skull, easily within reach but didn’t grab her as he watched her wipe at her eyes. Even while she was soaked to the bone it wouldn’t have been noticeable in the rain, but he noticed. Blue eyes turned to look up at him, flickering to his hand for a split second of curiously then back to him with a wobbly smile. 

His hand shook.

“S-sorry, I didn’t think I’d feel your ridges. They were so soft, I thought they would just, you know  and- Oh..?” She mumbled but stopped as his hand gently cupped her cheek and lightly wiped away what he knew was a stray tear and not water. Her expression softened to one of affection as she leaned into his palm and he knew his hardened features, even with his hat hanging low, must have followed suit as she closed her eyes and murmured, “I’m alright.” 

**_Good... that was good._ **

The Tyrant stroked her cheek as she nuzzled his hand, content with just this and didn’t care if he finished so long as the female survivor was alright. There was a light feeling in his heart that fluttered when her small hand lifted to rest over his, so insignificantly smaller than his own but somehow keeping him rooted in place. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to interrupt this moment by doing anything other than watching her happy expression as she briefly turned to kiss his palm, though wished he could have felt it. Felt her soft lips and the warmth on his skin. There was a sudden loathing to the fact that most of her touches were muted by leather but he knew there was nothing he could do to change that without endangering her. 

Her eyes slowly opened after a moment, still smiling up at him before noticing that his erection was flagging. That smile turned into something more of a smirk as she used her free hand to wrap around him and stroke life back into his dick with quick even pumps. It made him groan softly at the returned attention, though he never took his eyes off hers, noticing a bit of that fire from before returning. 

“I’m not done with you just yet.” She chuckled softly, patting his hand with a wink, “That was just a warm up. You can bet your leather covered ass I’ll finish what I started.”

The survivor gently tugged his hand away from her cheek to place on her shoulder instead, her hand lingering a moment before she was leaning back in to lick the pre to bubble at his slit. Then came her hot mouth once more, mouthing at his head while still stroking him to full mast before dipping down to take him again. Smoother this time as he slipped down her throat with the barest of pauses, only the faintest of gags being held back before she went further down. He couldn’t help loosely grabbing at her jacket the deeper she went, nearly bottoming out only to pull back to the very tip, her tongue teasingly flicking at his head then going back down. It was a steady pace that gradually picked up the further she went, only stopped by the belt around the root of his shaft and her hand holding him steady. A look of heated victory in her eyes as they flicked back up to him while pulling away, that fire from before back at full force and once more stoking a heat in his loins that made this all the more sweeter. 

Her determination and fiery passion drawing him nearer to the brink with each of her bobs, each of her strokes and finally that small free hand palming his tight testicles. T-00 couldn’t help slowly hunching over her as he approached climax, the feeling unrestrained. Uncontrolled by his own actions, leaving him breathing hard and on the verge as she dipped down once more. He had one hand crushing the edge of the bench in a tight grip while the one on her shoulder was fighting to keep control as it opened and closed on her jacket. Unwilling to hurt her as he had just enough mind to tap her shoulder in warning.

So lost in servicing him, she blinked up curiously pausing in a short suck to slowly pull away. It took everything he had to hold off until she was back at his tip and pulling away to open her mouth and likely ask him if he was alright. He didn’t give her time to say anything as he grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled her off to the side into his thigh. His half lidded eyes pinching closed before rumbling out a deep groan as he came in thick ribbons across the wet pavement. He could hear a small gasp through the rush of blood and pattering rain then could feel the small hand on him working to milk out every last drop out from his throbbing dick. 

The moments to follow were nothing but a bliss filled haze of endorphins floating through his system, coaxing bright colours to swirl behind his closed lids as he panted softly. His heart still beating loudly in his ears, drowning out the rain and something that sounded like soft cooing before calming and opening his eyes. They drifted down to the female still slowly stroking him, watching her coax out the last thick drops from him to drip down his shaft and over her hand. He could feel himself twitch and he rumbled out a low noise while bringing up a hand to place over hers to stop her. If she kept going he would just be ready for another round and chances were good it wouldn’t be her mouth again but from what he could tell she wouldn’t be ready as she looked nearly frozen. Her shivers having picked up as he moved her hand away to let him soften only to lift it to his lips to gently kiss her palm, feeling her skin was ice cold and tasting of himself. 

“T-too much?” She questioned.

T-00 couldn’t help snorting. If only she knew. That moment after their copulation… How tempting it would have been to sink back into her hot dripping hole to seed her all over again. Fill her up again and again. Make an even bigger mess to clean up but she had been out cold, consent taken by unconsciousness. He may have been changed into some sort of monster but not that kind, there was still a conscious mind in this hulking form. One that knew right from wrong, which was funny considering what he was sent out to do.

He shook his head while releasing her hand to look around for his limiter, having lost sight of it throughout the events only to feel cold hands lightly touching his penis again. It was still softening but it would seem the survivor knew what he was looking for and was already placing his limiter back on. She was sniffly and shaky while rebuckling it but eventually finished with a soft smile that she turned up to him. Her hand raised, palm up and waiting expectantly for her part of the deal. Right, it took a moment to remember where her personal item was as he released his hand from the bench to hand it to her. Which she noticed had a few splinters in it and giggled while plucking some off.

“Well, glad we could get that sorted out.” She murmured, putting her underwear away while he tucked himself back into his pants and pulled them back up. 

A grunt was her only reply back as he worked on the zipper and button of his pants then moved on to the belt, barely watching the survivor in his peripherals as she moved to shakily stand up only to suddenly fall against him. She was slumped heavily against his shoulder, gripping his coat tight while panting softly into his ear. He supposed being on the cold ground so long on her knees had her legs short on circulation and the sudden rise had her shaky, though the panting was not something he expected. Had she riled herself up giving fellatio? He tilted his head up to look at her only to see pretty brownish red hair in a ponytail that still had that faint floral scent even while dampened by the rain. There was a mild trembling going through her that he could feel and the moment she moved to pull away it was clear she was far from aroused. Though flushed her face was alarmingly pale while her eyes seemed unfocused and droopy, which was made all the more concerning when she took a small, swaying step back with a breathy laugh.

“S-sorry, I must have stood up too fast. Got a little dizzy from… from--” She didn’t get to finish, eyes rolling up into her skull as she tipped over backwards. 

Like lightning the Tyrant was on his feet, grabbing her up by the waist and back of her head before she could hit the ground. The warmth he could normally feel through his gloves wasn’t there, she was frigid and panting hard. Idiotic female, she shouldn’t have been messing around when it was cold and raining out, not that he hadn’t allowed her to waste such time on him. 

**_Stupid…_ **

He frowned deeply while gathering her up into his arms and turned towards the open doorway, trudging into the police station.She felt so light and weak in his hold, frail, like at any moment she would just shatter. Even more so now in her condition as he hurried down the corridor, briefly glancing at the extinguished helicopter along the way with a growl. That fire would have been helpful right now in drying her off and warming her up. There was little time to dwell on it as he felt the survivor in his arms shiver. Bringing her inside was at least a step in the right direction but there was still more that needed to be done. His mind going through a mental list as he kicked open the first door on the left and ducked through to find himself in the waiting room. There was plenty of seating for him to place her on and was quick to gingerly lay her down on the closest leather couch then brushing away her wet bangs from her face as he kneeled at her side. 

She was still pale yet flushed at the same time while her lips were taking on a faint blue tint as they parted enough for her to pant softly. Getting her out of the elements was only step one, she was still more than likely soaked to the core and needed to be dried off then warmed up but… He frowned deeper, there honestly had been nothing when he had gone out scavenging for a cloth to clean her let alone a towel or blanket to wrap her up in. Regardless, he still had to remove the soaked clothing from her trembling body. 

So with little tact, T-00 gently undid the last few buttons of her vest and then moved to prop her up enough to slip her arms through the holes. She slumped bonelessly into the back of the couch like a rag doll as he set her jacket aside on the table before reaching for her tank top only to pause. He found the material to be mostly dry, only clinging to her cleavage as her vest had protected her against the elements. Though after some contemplation it would be perfect for drying the rest of her off as he was quick to lift it up over her head. Her breasts bouncing free with the motion and he found himself drawn to the two orbs, both so tempting and luring him in to touch, squeeze, grope...But resisted to reach for her belt to undo the pouches then going for her shorts while setting her top aside for later. The button and zipper quickly taken care of but then came the problem of removal. She was so limp that tugging would just bring her with them. It would have been easier if she was aware enough to possibly help out, unfortunately she was little more than a rag doll and it left him to ponder his next move. 

“Nnn..” She whined as he lifted her up under her arms to hug to his chest while he stood up, making him pause to see if she really was awake only to get silence to follow. No such luck as he huffed and used his free hand to tug and pull the wet material down her thighs, finding it difficult now that they were soaked compared to earlier as it had taken nothing to rip them off. Though part way into removing her shorts, he felt small hands grip at the front of his coat and her face nuzzling into his chest as he got the material down her knees. She was slowly coming to once her shorts were around her ankles as she numbly lifted her booted feet up one at a time for him to completely remove them to toss onto the other couch to dry separately. 

The moment he tried to pull the female away to sit her back down on the couch, she was protesting weakly with small hands grabbing at his coat followed by a whine when he got her to let go. Her arms coming up to wrap around herself as she shivered and blearily watched him kneel down to remove her boots and socks, likely not registering her own nude state. Once everything was off, he grabbed her tank top and used it to roughly dry her feet and legs, though ginger with her injured ankle, then worked his way up to her thighs and avoiding the fresh scratch. His every move quick and thorough in wiping away the moisture from her body as he went from arm to arm, then dabbed at her chest, mindful of the gash there as she watched numbly. He didn’t like her in this sort of state, reminding him of the undead that were around as he pulled her to lean against him once more to dry her neck and hair. There was a small hint of worry in his mind that she was changing but other than the licker slashes and the claw marks on her thigh there were no bite marks anywhere on her near flawless skin. No, she was likely only sick from being out in the cold rain for too long and just needed to warm up. 

She immediately clung back onto him, desperately with her face pressed into his chest as he stood up once more with her being lifted up with him so he could dry the rest of her. He was more gentle in rubbing her back as it was mostly dry before dipping further down to her lower back then to the swell of her rump. Which he gave an indulgent squeeze and earning himself a small gasp. The Tyrant went no further than that as he finished up then tossed the makeshift towel away to dry off, finding her shivers to have died down. A positive sign but she still needed to be warmed up if she was going to get better. He racked his mind for anything he might have seen in the police station to help with her situation but came up empty. Though at least she seemed content if slowly losing her grip on him as she tried to bury herself in his coat, a small hum leaving her lips while she snuggled in. 

Delirious. That’s what she had to be to find him warm as he kept one hand at her lower back to keep her upright. It would likely be better if she laid down anyways but the protests came again as he tried to guide her away and down.

“N-noooo…” She whined, resistant to him peeling her off to settle down on the couch, “Don’t… wah- warm…” 

**_Warm?_ **

The damned survivor was losing it, there was no way he was-- His white eyes widened, a realization dawning on him that she was right. He was warm, his chest was warm. His oversized heart wasn’t just pumping out enough blood to keep him going but also generated heat in order to keep it functional. A cold heart wouldn’t be nearly as effective as a warm one. It was any wonder she was clinging so desperately to him.

With a huff, he set about undoing his coat while shaking his head, thinking yet another misuse of his abilities. Lover, nurse and now a heater.  **What was next? Emotional support?** **_Body Guard?_ **

**Ridiculous…**

At this rate she would have him jumping through hoops and telling him to sit for treats, what a disgrace to the Tyrant name. And yet, he didn’t feel all that upset about it as he gazed down at the female survivor, taking in her beautiful form. Even while sick she looked angelic. The perfect human female, one he was willing to waste time on just to be sure she would be alright even while protocol dictates she should have been dead long ago by his hand.

He shook his head, popping the last button of his coat before opening it up then reaching for the survivor to gather up into his arms once more. The moment her forehead rested against his chest she was turning to nuzzle into the warmth with weak hands reaching up to paw at his undershirt for something to cling to but found nothing. A weak whine filtered through her lips as she kept trying while he moved to take a seat where she had been resting, settling down quick to let her fuss. She wanted to cling while snuggling to his warmth but couldn’t find any purchase on his tight shirt, leading to her squirming around until she was straddling his lap to face him and pushing herself up enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Her chest flush against his as she sighed contently, settling down to bury her face in his belt covered throat.

Once she was finished getting comfortable, T-00 wrapped his coat about her frame then settled one hand just above her rump while the other was placed on her back to keep her in place all bundled up against him. He knew full well her strength wouldn’t keep her hanging off his neck for long, then she would slide back down against his chest for some rest as he rubbed her back in small circles. The giggle to follow was unexpected along with a faint little kiss he could feel to the underside of his jaw as he was unable to see her face. He sighed himself to her antics and hoped she would settle down soon to rest and regain her strength but seemed adamant about peppering his jaw with little kisses. Something he honestly didn’t mind as he hummed softly, enjoying the little butterfly pecks that was slowing down the sleepier she got until she grew still then slumped slowly in his arms. 

**Finally...**

She could rest and he could… Rest wasn’t really needed for a Tyrant, his body made to last long periods of time before needing to be recharged. So to speak. Maybe a short recharge would be in order while the survivor recouped, there wasn’t much else he could do anyways with her on his lap. So with a bit of shifting to get comfortable on the couch, he checked the female over one last time before closing his eyes to allow the abyss of unconsciousness to take over.

\-----

**_Light…_ **

This was the first word to come to T-00’s mind as the world around him came back, his eyes slowly opening to the empty waiting room as he blinked. Something was missing. There was a nagging at the back of his mind while it slowly processed the world around him as his hands opened then closed around nothing. It occurred to him then what was amiss, his attention turning down to the empty space on his lap. The female survivor was missing, leaving nothing but his empty leather coat spread open. How she had left without his notice was both perplexing and aggravating, he hadn’t felt tired or had any need for rest yet he had slept through that tiny form slipping from his arms. He couldn’t help growling while setting about buttoning up his coat, mind buzzing on the reasoning for his heavy sleep only to pause. 

He had gone through two ejaculations, the first without rest and the second with… His body likely in need of recouping itself to regain back the lost energy in both instances putting him into a deeper slumber than normally needed. Of course, the reasoning was sound but still didn’t make him any less miffed with losing the survivor in such a way. Losing her before making sure she was alright… He sighed. Maybe it was a blessing, he still wasn’t comfortable with being around her after their coupling and how protective he had been when she was unwell. 

Or even that strange feeling in his chest he felt when she was around…

It was all still confusing and frustrating to him. He was a killing machine not some sort of emotional beast clinging to the first female to make him feel...anything. Regardless, enough time had already been wasted this night and there was still the top priority of retrieving the G-Virus. So with one last sweep of his white eyes across the room, he was ready to depart only to notice a piece of paper on the small table near him. His brow raising as he reached for it and found neat cursive written across its surface.

_ Dear Mr. X, _ it started and he frowned at the name but kept reading.

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t thank you properly for taking care of me but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn’t want to disturb you. So I thought I’d leave this note here to show you my appreciation for keeping me safe and well, though waking up naked was surprising but I understood your intentions. I have to say though, it was kind of hard leaving with how warm you were but I still have some things to do for myself and I’m sure you do too. I’m certain we’ll be seeing each other again soon but thank you once more for being so kind to me, a complete stranger.  _

_ -Claire Redfield _

Claire… Her name was Claire. Even her name was beautiful to him as he thumbed the name written on the piece of paper, his eyes lingering on that six letter word. They soon drifted lower to another section of writing just below.

_ P.S. I’m sure once we meet again I can thank you properly but I left you something of a gift to show at least some of my appreciation for saving me. It’s in your pocket. _

T-00 frowned, not only had she snuck away from him but had also slipped something into his pocket without his knowledge? Disgraceful… Yet he still moved to reached into his pocket to pull out this token of appreciation, his frown easing up to the object in his hand. Her panties… She had left him her underwear after working so hard to get it back from him. This Claire was a strange one to be sure as his eyes drifted from the balled up material back to the note to finish reading the rest.

_ And you probably think I’m weird now for giving it back, but like I said it’s to show my appreciation and I have no idea what else I could have given you. So keep it for drying me off and keeping me warm, though, not complaining but you kind of missed a spot of moisture while drying me off. It’s no biggie so I used my panties to clean it up, if you get my drift, but thanks again and enjoy.  _

There was a winking smiley face at the end that spoke volumes to the implied message as he glanced back at the ball of cotton in his hand then brought it to his nose to inhale deeply. So she had gotten excited while giving him fellatio, intriguing. Had circumstances been different, they likely would have had another round going and she would have learned first hand his stamina. Either way, this outcome was still acceptable. Promising even for the future. 

Maybe failing in his first mission was not as bad as it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Claire happy and healthy again, she's back to figuring out a way to escape the R.P.D. and Raccoon City all together but many thoughts are still on her mind about the mysterious Mr. X. 
> 
> Who was he? Where had he come from? Why was he here? And what were his secrets on being the perfect Gentleman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three... almost four months later... Haha hah.. haaaa... I'm so slow and lazy at writing. Heh... Again no beta, just sheer determination not to go cross eyed reading it a few times over and boy is this a hefty chapter. Cutting it up seemed cruel so I just left it as is since the halfway point didn't work and cut into too much story.
> 
> Anyways enjoy! And I've loved all the comments and kudos I've received from the time the last chapter was posted until now. ♥

_ Belly button… _

The word popped into Claire’s mind out of nowhere as she waited for the private lift to descend down into the parking garage. The keycard she was flipping around her fingers pausing to the thought as she hummed and used her free hand to rub her chin. It had been popping in and out of her mind since her last encounter with Mr. X, around an hour ago, but had been pushed aside until now. She had mulled it over a little after leaving him in the waiting room but had since gotten distracted with meeting Sherry, fighting some sort of mutated man with an eyeball on his bulbous shoulder and running into Chief Irons in the underground parking lot. Who took Sherry away claiming to be her babysitter. Though the little girl had looked uncomfortable around the portly man she didn’t say anything before they departed and for some reason closed the shutter, the only way out, in her face.   


_ Asshat _ .   


Claire couldn’t help huffing, disliking the man from the start. Something off about his fake mustached smile and claims to be the one taking care of Sherry, yet somehow losing the girl, and leaving the brunette to look for her own way out of the building. Which led to tiptoeing around a few dozen Lickers in the basement, finding the hidden lift she was currently on and a secret office. One with a phone that started ringing with Iron’s on the other end enquiring about a lost pendant that belonged to the little girl. Yeah she found it, the poor kid must have dropped it after being yanked around and dragged out. Now she had to make her way to an Orphanage to give it back while also making sure Sherry was okay.   


So far it’s been a busy day all around for her and she was certain this was still only the beginning of a long night. Though now that she had a few moments to sit she could really mull over once again the word that had come to her mind,  _ belly button… _ Mr. X had a belly button and the discovery further proved that the giant zombie man was indeed once human. There was no way something like him was grown in a test tube or there wouldn’t have been that little hole buried between a very impressive six pack. _   
_

_ Like damn… _ She had expected muscle but not the chiseled sort carved from marble. Though maybe not perfectly smooth, from what she had seen with that small glimpse at his hips and stomach. It was a little less rough looking than his craggy face, reminding her of the texture of leather, but still impressive.   


_ And hot.  _ Her mind supplied, making her blush.

The lift came to a halt, startling her from her thoughts as she looked up to the open door. Much as she wanted to dwell on Mr. X’s finely shaped abs, there were more important matters at hand. Like returning Sherry’s pendant, while also covertly checking on her, and getting out of the city. So with key card in hand, Claire made her way out of the hallway and into the parking garage with a spring in her step, eager to get out of the zombie infested Police Station.   


“So far so good.” She mumbled to herself while tapping the card to the machine, making it beep.   


The shutter slowly began to lift up, leaving her to wait for it to go as she glanced around the garage. Empty apart from vehicles, which was a relief because dealing with anything while the shutter was slowly chugging away would have been a nightmare. Especially a Licker since it would have been drawn to the noise, or even just a horde of zombies but so far noth--

A door suddenly crashing open had her jumping in place and turning to her right in time to see Mr. X come storming towards her with a little red parked car seemingly in his path. She figured he would go around it but went pale as he swiftly lifted and tossed it aside instead. The look in his white eyes unreadable but intense the closer he got, leaving Claire to nervously take a step back. Only to bump into the shutter and flinch away from the moving metal, making her glance back then forward to a much closer Mr. X.

“H-hey, what’s uh- AH!” She squealed to having both of her biceps grabbed up in an iron grip.   


Though not painful, his grasp was firm and unrelenting as he loomed over her with an uncomfortable stare. Gaze unwavering and sending a cold chill down her spine the longer he stared her down before he was suddenly crouching to her level, releasing one of her arms to place his hand over her forehead. His palm nearly covering her eyes but she could just barely see his frown as he flipped his hand around to the back of it only to see it deepen, followed by a grumble. He pulled the hand away to glare at, apparently annoyed with himself before turning his attention back to Claire and opting to lean his cold forehead to hers. The brim of his fedora pushed up and out of the way as they stared eye to eye, noses nearly touching, with each other.   


It clicked then as to what he was doing. The tension in her body relaxing as she laughed quietly, earning herself a raised brow from the oversized detective.   


“I missed you too.” She teased, amused as he narrowed his white eyes and huffed, “I know, I know, you’re checking my temperature, right? Making sure I’m all better?”

The grip he had on her one arm loosened, relaxing much like she had as he faintly nodded while still leaning his forehead to hers. Which made her smile all the brighter as it felt like an affectionate nuzzle and unable to resist she did it back, laughing when he froze up then slowly leaned away from her with a glower.

“Couldn’t resist, you’re pretty fun to tease.” The brunette smiled but was soon lighting up, “And speaking of! Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cuz you’ve got  _ fiiiiiine _ written all over you.”   


Mr. X looked unimpressed, as usual, his expression pinched to her pick up line as he heaved out a great sigh, looking uncertain as to why he even put up with her.   


“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”   


He didn’t seem unconvinced.

“No more, honest.” She smiled brightly and took advantage of his hunched state to lean in and kiss his cheek, “Promise.”   


There was a split second of relief on his face that would have been missed if she blinked as he gave her arm a squeeze then leaned in himself to gently kiss her forehead.  _ Possible forgiveness? Strong need to reciprocate affection? _ She wasn’t sure but he let her go to rise back up to his full height, noticing the open shutter door then turned back to her with a questioning brow.   


“I’ve gotta head out, need to deliver a necklace to a little girl. While also checking up on her, she’s with some guy that I don’t trust one bit.”

Mr. X’s mouth nearly twitched up into a smirk, almost looking happy that other people were alive? It was strange considering he had tried to end her earlier and had possibly done so to other people, so why would he be happy?   


_ Such a strange fellow…   
_

“So, do you want to come with me? It’s probably still really dangerous out there, full of zombies and all. You could possibly give me an escort?” Claire suggested with a wide smile, excited to have a lot of muscle backing her up out in the dangerous streets of Racoon City. Though the only response she got was a stony expression from the massive zombie man, and what seemed like a faint twitch in one of his eyes. She continued on with a more pleading look in her own blue eyes, “Please? I would really appreciate having a bodyguard.”

He raised a gloved covered hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes with a heavy sigh soon to follow. There was a few seconds of silence as he seemed to contemplate on what to do, one of his eyes finally opening to look at her pleading face then drifting down to her chest. Still enamoured with her breasts it seemed.   


Which was perfect for her as she slipped both her hands behind her back and pushed out her chest with an ‘innocent smile’, “Pretty please?” she batted her eyes and rocked back and forth on her heels.

If this didn’t get Mr. X then she didn’t know what would but it seemed to be working as he stilled, a telling sign to his flustered state as he slowly dropped his hand. His frown deepening further followed by a heavy exhale from his nose as he turned towards the open shutter and proceeded out.   


_ Got him!   
_

The temptation to fist pump was strong but also inappropriate with Mr. X right there and likely watching her from the corner of his eye. He already seemed cranky enough doing this for her, so it was best not to annoy him. Especially if he gets touchy like he did after she had likened him to being human. The feeling of that leathered hand at her throat, the weightlessness of being picked up and then the pain of being slammed down on a table was not a feeling that would be leaving her anytime soon as she rubbed her throat.   


So distracted with her thoughts, Claire didn’t see the big guy stop until she was running into his back, nearly falling over on the inclined pavement before catching her balance. She raised a brow while looking up at the sturdy back of Mr. X then around him to the wet outdoors. The rain still holding strong.   


“What’s up? It’s just rain, not like it’ll- oomph!” She was cut off from circling around him to head out by his hand at her chest, nearly close-lining her as she grabbed at his arm for balance, “Hey! What gives?!”

He was still staring out into the city with a deep frown set on his face, apparently calculating something as she turned to stare out to see if there was danger or something she had missed. Only to see an empty soaked street.  _ Weird, what was he so-Huh??  _ Something somewhat heavy was plunked down on her head, making her lose her vision for a few seconds as she struggled with the object only to feel the soft leather of it whilst she pushed it up.   


Mr. X’s fedora. She blinked in confusion up at the zombie giant but was soon lightly shoved out into the rain and it was then she realized something. The hat’s brim was wide enough in diameter to nearly keep her completely dry, he was trying to keep her from getting soaked again. What an absolute gentleman. A sweetheart. If he wasn’t careful, she might just fall for his caring ways...   


Who was she kidding, she already was. He’s smart, attentive, caring, strong as hell yet surprisingly gentle, considerate… She could barely name one or two from her previous ex’s and this zombie tank was already out-doing them by miles.   


_ Maybe all it took was being experimented on… _

She scoffed at her own thought, shaking her head as Mr. X joined her out in the rain, his bald head quickly getting soaked but uncaring as ever as she smiled up at him, “Thanks for lending me your hat. Are we ready to go?”   


A gruff sound was her only reply that she took as a yes as they proceeded onwards into the streets of Racoon City. Which were wet, filled with abandoned vehicles and surprisingly free of zombies. It was unnerving but she was certain there were some roaming around somewhere, especially after seeing an entire police station filled along with the run to get to it having so many littering the chaotic streets.

Though maybe having someone as big as Mr. X with her would be a deterrent of sorts. Like bug repellant only for zombies since he didn’t seem to have any qualms utterly destroying any that got in his way or annoyed him. Maybe not so much that large armed one with the eye in its shoulder,  _ damn that thing was creepy when it stared at her…   
_

She shivered at the memory of the creature, the monster, swinging its lead pipe at her and wailing inhumanly. Poor Sherry must have been traumatized seeing such a thing. Someone that young shouldn’t even be dealing with these sorts of horrors, which was why Claire was compelled to make sure the little girl was alright. A sort of maternal instinct rising up above all else in this dire situation.

Being so lost in thought, she bumped into a parked car with an ‘oof’ and blinked away the surprise as she looked down at the white vehicle then up to Mr. X who was nearly around it and turning back to stare at her. His brow raised as he returned to her with a tilted head, likely wondering what the hell she was doing.

She really had to stop getting so distracted...

“Heh, sorry, little lost in thought. I’ve got a lot on my mind.” She apologized with a chuckle. Honestly a little overwhelmed by all that had transpired up until this point and what the future held.   


The giant of a zombie huffed and reached out a hand to her head, patting it somewhat softly. It was a little rough but she knew that was him trying to be gentle. Though after a second his hand froze and she was suddenly shoved down harshly to her knees with a squeak and his hand still on her head. It kept her down as she hissed at the burn to her bare knees, hands moving down to sooth them while cursing herself for not wearing something more before tilting her head up and being obstructed by the brim of the hat.

“What the heck?!” She hissed at Mr. X, only to feel a push against her head to keep down.

Struggling, Claire was able to move the hat back enough to see the giant of a zombie staring intently out towards something. His frame tense as he seemed to puff up his chest.    


_ What is he..?  _ He hadn’t pushed her down low enough since she was able to see through the windows of the vehicle in the direction the other was facing. Through the droplets of rain and smudged glass she could just make out a tall dark figure in the distance standing by an armored car and if she squinted hard enough she could just make out a hat and…   


_ Mr. X has a twin brother!? _

Her jaw dropped at seeing an exact replica of the monstrous man beside her, clad right down to the same attire and everything. It was uncanny and a little weird too. They seemed to be having some kind of a silent standoff before Mr. X 2,  _ no that seemed weird, he’ll need a different name _ , tilted his head a little in her direction.   


Mr. X tensed further. The fingers of the hand on her head curling on her hat covered crown.   


Claire knew it was a tense situation but couldn’t help but ask, “Is that your Brother?”

The intense staring contest was lost by Mr. X as his head whipped down to stare at her with a look of indignation to the question. Clearly insulted, if she had to go by the scrunched lines around his nose. He did not look happy to see someone of his own… kind? His glare at her didn’t last as he turned back to the other, just in time to have an entire car hit him full in the face and sent him flying back with a crunch and squeal of metal across the pavement.   


“MISTER X!!” Claire cried out, eyes wide and terrified to the giant’s head and part of his chest buried under the mangled vehicle. Unmoving. The car she was behind was suddenly being lifted aside and it was then and there that she knew what to call this one, “YOU BASTARD!!”   


Flipping around in one fluid motion while unholstering her pistol, she unloaded everything she had into the copycat’s face with a furiously scream. Many of the bullets seemed to ping off his head but with the barrage going on he flinched back and even dropped the car to lift up his arms to shield his face. She knew this was a waste of ammo but it felt good to let out some of her rage on the bastard for what he had done. Though the moment the click of the empty gun sounded, the car she was behind was shoved aside and a fist was coming at her so fast she was surprised she was able to dodge out of the way. Adrenaline pushing her to run away as she looked back at the monster then further back to Mr. X’s prone form.   


There was nothing she could do for him right now. Not with his look-alike throwing punches at her. She just had to pray that Mr. X wouldn’t be done in by a car to the face as she ran down the street towards a gated fence. A zombie was pounding away at the door to the fence with both fists only for the whole thing to collapse along with him. There was a small spasm in her tummy to the hilarity of it but now was not the time for laughing as the heavy thumps behind her were hot on her heels. At least passing the threshold into the alley and up some stairs gave her a good head start as the other needed to duck to get through.   


Traversing the metal catwalk, Claire could swear she could feel the vibrations of the heavy set beast behind her as she made her way across then down. Much like how Mr. X was, this one was just as determined to pursue her to the ends of the Earth as she crossed a basketball court and he ripped through each gate she closed in his face. Her heart was racing by the time she turned multiple corners and made it to a bus blocking the street, breathing hard and feeling a tickle in her throat that turned into a coughing fit.  _ Really?!  _ She groaned once finished while leaning up against the bus, feeling hot, dizzy and woozy. There wasn’t much time to worry about herself when it gave the fake Mr. X time to catch up with her.

_ This is ridiculous! _ She thought bitterly. Sure, she could lose Mr. X back at the police station with long hallways and many rooms to slam through but a near linear path wasn’t helping matters. He was fast approaching and she needed time to gain some energy back.  _ Come on Claire, think! _ Wracking her mind, she desperately thought of a way to distract him long enough to-  _ Wait! Distract!   
_

“Hey!” The brunette called out to the hulking beast, who was not slowing in his stride, “See something you like?”   


She presented herself against the front of the bus with chest pushed out and her attempt at a provocative smile. Much to her surprise he slowed to a stop a few meters away, widened white eyes boring harshly into her as she swallowed nervously. She could see his eyes surveying her body in a slow sweep down then back up but not lingering or even pausing on any part of her. Just a cold calculated scan that ended with him suddenly rushing her with a fist pulled back and burying into the bus where she had been.   


_ Fuck!  _ She cursed internally but it was enough for her to regain some stamina and go running into the opened door of the bus as he was pulling his fist out.  _ Guess she was wrong about Mr. X’s kind liking breasts and that he was a special case… hope he’s okay. _

Claire nearly tripped over the body of a zombie in the middle of the aisle as she stumbled down the way and caught herself on one of the seats with a hand shooting up to catch the fedora. Only to hear another zombie ahead of her, moaning hungrily as she sighed with annoyance. Her luck with avoiding most of the zombie horde was bound to run out sooner or later as she leveled her pistol with its head, only to shriek. The entire bus was abruptly shaken, forcing her to grab onto the seat she had initially fell against as the zombie in front of her stumbled into a row against the window. A quick glance back showed the tank of a leather bound bastard  trying to wedge his way into the bus but his wide shoulders and barrel chest were too thick to fit in. Though it didn’t seem to stop him from widening out the door frame with a squeal of metal being forced open.   


She didn’t give him a chance to even try to catch up, or let one of those hands swipe at her, as she darted to the back of the bus and turned to take her leave at the exit in the very back. Before she could though, a shriek to her right caught her off guard as the forgotten zombie lunged at her and latched onto her shoulders with decrepit hands. Its teeth gnashing as it went in for a bite at her neck only to be blocked by her hands at its face and throat to keep it from taking a chunk out of her.     


“Son of a--!!” Claire snarled, wrangling the monster only to hear thumps coming her way, “Shit!”   


Pseudo X somehow squeezed his way in and was now slowly chugging his way down the cramped aisles towards her, crouching to fit in the enclosed space and slowed by his shoulders hitting each pole along the way. It still wasn’t any less nerve wracking as she continued to wrestle with her zombie, mind panicking on what all she had to help before releasing one hand on the zombie to blindly grab what she could from her pouches. Her fingers closed around something familiar and she couldn’t help grinning as she pulled it out and shoved it into the gaping maw of the zombie and gave it a firm kick to dislodge it from her. It gave her enough time to hop off the bus just as a blinding light and ear piercing bang came from her exit. The concussive wave of the flash bang knocking her hat off as she fumbled to catch it before it hit the wet cement. She sighed once it was caught, holding it tight to her chest only to shiver as the heavy rain was quickly soaking through her but she had more important things to worry about.

_ Hope that gives me enough time to get away _ , she prayed while quickly taking in her surroundings and spotting a large double door with animals brightly painted on it not too far off. A sign above indicating it was the Racoon City Orphanage, perfect! Just where she needed to be as she took off jogging towards doors only to hear a crash from behind. A quick look back as she paused showed her pursuer had made his own exit out the back of the bus with the zombie she had been fighting with gripped by the back of its neck in his hand. Though the monstrous man was looking dazed, stumbling about and shaking his head to rid himself of the discombobulation from the flash bang. His grip on the gurgling zombie tightened as he finally seemed to catch a bead on her, white eyes still just as uncomfortably wide as ever but showing the smallest hint of annoyance as he lifted the zombie up. With both hands he took the undead and ripped it in two with sickening ease as blood and guts went spilling out onto the black top before both halves were tossed aside.   


Claire hadn’t been feeling well before but now she felt a swirling in her stomach that made her want to puke at the sight but urgency dictated if she didn’t run now that would be her in a few minutes. So with her hat holding hand to her stomach to keep it all down, she went full speed towards the double doors without looking back.

Once at the door, she shoved her way in and slammed the metal back into place only to notice a bar setup to barricade the door further and threw it down in time for a bang to crash through the other side. It held, thankfully, but a sudden crash and swell of the metal had her jumping back. More were popping up and it wouldn’t be long before her worst enemy was through. So on weak and tired legs, she made her way into the orphanage and closed the wooden door behind her with panting breaths.   


_ Gotta hide… _ she weakly thought, exhausted and still feeling unwell as she took a few steps towards the stairs to her right. The moment she reached the banister a wave of nausea took over and she was doubling over and emptying the contents of her stomach onto the brightly coloured jigsaw piece carpet. A few dry heaves followed but everything was all out, consisting mostly of water and stomach acid as eating had all but been forgotten on this insane roller coaster of a ride through Raccoon City.   


“Ugh…” The brunette coughed, spitting out the taste from her mouth as she dizzily pushed herself up.   


Even though she hadn’t actually been punched yet, everything hurt. From her throbbing head down to her sore feet, she just felt awful and it was only made worse as fake X came busting down the front door. Everything was coming in doubles as the beast of a man came at her, two of them both with arms outstretched and a hand was suddenly at her throat, raising her up. It squeezed, cutting off her much needed supply of air as she struggled weakly but could barely do much in her state.   


_ This is it…  _ She thought, death by a giant zombie man who looked exactly like her... _ lover _ . There was no sense in denying the attraction she had harboured for Mr. X over the last few hours. Not while she knew she was about to die with her vision fading as she stared dazedly down at the look alike pulling his fist back and ready to put a hole through her. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling a darkness creep over her and hoped she would pass out before the killing blow.

…

The grip around Claire’s neck loosened enough for her to gasp in a deep breath of air, startling her enough to snap her eyes open and stare owlishly at the leather bound monster still holding her up. He wasn’t looking at her though, he was looking back at his arm which was shaking with exertion to fly at her but wasn’t moving. She blinked a few times to be sure of what she was seeing as a blur of black went slamming into the fake X’s face and she was promptly dropped as he was staggered into the wall.   


A grunt left her at hitting the floor hard, dazed for a moment before looking up then shaking her head. She was still seeing double again… no wait! There was no way that a double would be pummeling the hell out of the other.

“Mister X..?” She mumbled, noticing the one doling out the punishment, hatless, paused to look at her.   


_ It was him! He’s alive! _   


And unscathed it seemed after taking a car to the face but was soon taking a fist now as the other monster was fighting back. The two now grappling in the room as they went back and forth slamming each other into walls with their fists hard enough to leave gaping holes. A dangerous place to be caught in the crossfire and the brunette still had a mind to at least crawl her way up a few stairs to get out of their way while watching. Though lost sight of Mr. X once the other lost its hat, the two perfectly alike now as they brawled.   


It was hard to watch not knowing who was who as she clutched Mr. X’s hat and her gun to her chest while slowly moving further up the steps the longer it went on. Their heated match picking up when one of them slammed the other into a wall but when he went in for a few free hits the other had lifted its legs up with back braced to the wall to kick him away. It sent the attacker sprawling to the ground on his back, dazed as the one against the wall went charging at him to slam a big boot into his chest. The boot was caught and taken out from beneath to have both of them on the ground wrestling, fighting to get on top. One did make it, straddling the others thighs as it reigned punches down on the others face then rose both hands up into a combined fist that was slammed down hard enough for her to feel the tremors right into its chest.   


A silence followed as the one receiving the hard hit went limp, unmoving apart from the force of the hit dispersing through its body in a wave that had him spasming out of the arms and legs. Claire couldn’t help letting out a distressed gasp, a terrible sinking feeling in her chest telling her that the one down was Mr. X and he was dead. Lifeless as the other stood up and whipped its head towards her, unnerving eyes landing on her. Her mouth opened to say something;  _ bastard, monster, murderer _ but nothing came, just choked breaths. The moment he moved to approach the stairs a switch flipped in her mind and she raised her gun, ready to unleash more hell into its head only to hear clicks. She had forgotten to reload since the last time and in her anger threw the pistol only to see him easily catch it before she turned to run up the last few steps with a new burst of energy fueling her. Along with a fresh wave of tears.

_ He’s dead… he’s dead… he’s dead... _

Her mind repeated over and over as she ran, choking back sobs as she went. Before hadn’t been as bad, she didn’t know if Mr. X had been alright or not under the car but seeing him now. Still, with a blank face and eyes empty hurt more than anything. She could hear the thumps of the other pursuing her but the familiar sound only hurt more as she burst into a cluttered room and vaulted a short bookshelf to run into the next room. Which was a washroom, dead end… She took a few uneasy steps in to be sure, seeing only the shower stall and knew that she had messed up. This was it, again. No escape now as she clutched Mr. X’s hat to her chest and trembled as the door behind her slammed open.

Thick arms were suddenly around her waist and she was lifted up off the ground with ease but it was then that a last burst of fiery rage erupted through her, turning her into a screaming, thrashing hellion as she fought for her freedom. She freed up a hand to reach into her pouch, producing a knife that she used to stab recklessly into a thick thigh, earning herself a grunt and her arm being wrenched away before she could do it again. Not once did she let go of Mr. X’s fedora while flailing about.

“Bastard!! Son of a Bitch!! Motherfucker!! You killed Mister X!! You--” As she turned to spit more venomous insults into the giant zombie’s face, her lips were suddenly caught up by another colder set that instantly silenced her as they held for a moment then pull away, “Y-you… you are Mister X.”

More tears streamed down her face as a hitched sob left her, she turned further to look into intense white eyes. They looked just like the others but now that she was calmer she could feel his heart hammering behind his ribs and large lungs working hard to regain his breath. He was still wired from the fight, making him look scary and not his usual self, at least to her. This was her X but now instead of struggling to be free she was struggling to turn around and hug him which he allowed her to do. Her arms immediately circling his belt covered neck to bury her face in to muffle her bawling while her legs followed suit in wrapping around him to stay rooted as she convulsed with each hiccuping sob.   


Mr. X rewrapped his arms around her while moving to sit down on the tiled floor, getting comfortable as he moved a hand to the back of her head to hold while the other rubbed her back. She sagged limply in his grasp, feeling her exhaustion double from the emotional roller coaster finally coming to an end and knowing he wasn’t dead after all. Not to mention the physical fatigue she could feel seeping into her bones as she sniffled, calming from her waterworks to groan quietly and slump further in the giant’s hold. The hand on the back of her head pulled away and she could feel Mr. X gently trying to slide her away from his shoulder to look at her. It took some effort on her part to push herself up enough to look at him but she forced a smile even as his concern filled eyes bored into her.

“I- I’m just a little tired. Don’t wor--” Claire couldn’t finish as a coughing fit took over, making her double over with her forehead resting to Mr. X’s chest until she finished with a winded little moan.   


The hand still on her back was rubbing in circles and patting her until she calmed down with only a few little coughs coming through. She soon felt a vibration against her forehead as he rumbled softly before moving to stand up only to grunt. His attention turned to his thigh, with the brunette following his line of sight only to pale.  _ Oh yeah… _ She sort of stabbed him and the knife was still buried in his leg…

“Sorry…” She murmured, feeling guilty for her actions.   


He huffed softly, looking more amused than upset as he reached for the hilt and pulled it out with a squelch. Blood began to ooze from the wound but he didn’t seem to care as he used his hand to wipe the blade clean and give it back to her to put away before reaching into his pocket to pull out her pistol. It still needed to be reloaded at some point but she put it away for now to allow for Mr. X to pick her up and carry her over to the small dirty sink. She was set down carefully, freeing his hands to turn on the taps and reach for a cup with tooth brushes in it, dumping them first then rinsing it before filling it up and handing it to her. While the water was still running, he slipped his hands in to clean off his own blood.

“Th-hkk- thank you…” Claire coughed taking up the offered water to help soothe her throat and rehydrate. All while hiding her little smile in her cup as she watched Mr. X in the mirror, his attention on her only to flicker up to his reflection and stiffen. She could have sworn he was ready to outright punch the mirror but quickly caught on that he was looking at himself and not his...deceased brother? He didn’t seem upset about killing him so maybe a clone?   


Though watching him while she sipped water was interesting, the way he seemed to study his features with a frown. It made her wonder what he was thinking sometimes, since guessing was a little hard when most of his facial expressions consisted of frowning, scowling, and generally looking unimpressed. At least he smiled, rarely, and his expression softened, in his own way, sometimes. Right now he seemed intent on staring at his face. He finished washing up by turning off the tap then raised a hand to pinch his nose, making her jump as he sharply jerked it, along with his head, one way with a crunch then back before pulling his hand away to look at his face. Then reached for a towel off to the side to dry his hands.

_ Guess it wasn’t straight?   
_

It looked fine to her but she also hadn’t just been in a fight with her own look-alike throwing punches that could dent steel. Once his nose, or his neck, was put back in place and seemed right to him, his eyes drifted back down to hers in the mirror and softened when she waved with her fingers still wrapped around the cup. Only for his brows to furrow, making both of hers raise up curiously as a hand settled on her shoulder then to her back along her spine. She couldn’t help a small giggle at the ticklish feeling only to freeze up as he pulled at her jacket and feeling it stick to her tank top. His eyes narrowed further as she smiled sheepishly.

“It fell off when I was running away…” Claire said defeatedly, lifting up the hat for Mr. X to take and place on his own head as he sighed, “Hey now, I’m not as soaked through as I had been earlier. See I’m mostly dry, just not my clothes.”

Which was mostly true, her arms and legs were dry while the rest of her was only slightly damp but Mr. Concerned, new name for him, wasn’t having any of it as he reached for the buttons on her jacket to undo. He was far more gentle with each one than the first time around and even more so while sliding it off as he was ginger with her. There was a chance he was being overprotective but considering she barely remembered passing out last time... He probably had good reason for it. She watched as he draped her jacket over his arm then moved to undo her belt of pouches to add to it before reaching for the hem of her tank top.   


“Hold on,” the brunette placed her free hand on his, the other setting her empty cup aside, “This is dry, why do you need to take my top off?”   


His attention had been down to help with removal but was now glancing up at the mirror to her amused reflection, frowning at her cheeky expression. It was a legitimate question, one she was probing an answer for as she could just see the faint dustings of a blush working over his cheeks. It was her turn to raise a questioning brow at him though tickled to see him on the other end of a scrutinizing stare this time.   


Mr. X huffed deeply, his chest visibly rising and falling with a great heave before turning his attention to the side and pointing at the little cubby to the right.   


“The showers? What about them?” She asked curiously, only to chide in jokingly, “Are you saying I stink?”

His face looked pained, annoyance showing across his features for a moment before he shook his head. He brought his hands back to her and started to rub at her hips, sides and arms. A strange action to be sure that had her stifling giggles when her ribs were touched.

“Ha ha, quit it you. What are you… Oh, you want me to warm up. Is that it?” He nodded, glad she was catching on as she continued, “I see, well a hot shower does sound good right about now…”   


It sounded heavenly after all that she had been through. Hot water soaking through achy muscles and cleaning up the layers of sweat and grime to build over the past few hours… Yeah she could go for a nice long soak.   


“Yeah,” she reaffirmed with a nod only to feel gloved hands slipping back down to her tank top hem, “but, I’m pretty sure I can undress myself.”

Claire smiled as the hands twitched then slowly moved away and in looking up, Mr. X’s expression almost seemed disappointed but it didn’t last long as he stepped away to allow her space to undress. She turned to pat his chest before moving to take a seat at the bench across from the shower, sitting heavily with a faint groan. Not even realizing until now just how tired she felt and how nice it was to get off her sore feet.   


_ A bath would be so nice too… _ She hummed thoughtfully but beggars couldn’t be choosers at this point, so long as the water was hot she didn’t care if she had to stand.   


So with some effort, she set about getting her boots and socks off to set aside though could see the giant detective of a zombie on the other side of the room fiddling around. Curious, she leaned over to see him plucking clothing off a make-shift clothesline and hanging up her jacket to dry with her belt placed on the washing machine to his side. Just as she was lifting her tank top up over her head, she could see him reach for a long white button down shirt only to pause and stare at it.   


_ Was he imagining her in it?   
_

It did look like a nice comfy shirt to wear to bed but not something she would wear otherwise. She couldn’t help shaking her head while slipping her top off then standing to get her shorts, finishing up quickly and setting her clothes on the bench. With a few light steps, she was in the large stall of what looked like her old high school gym class changing room showers. Though smaller and just as outdated looking with shower heads that pointed down instead of diagonally. She approached the shower head to her right and reached for the valve only to jump at the sound of metal scraping that had her whirling around in time to see the curtain closing and a fedora disappearing from view.   


“Aw… he’s giving me some privacy.” Claire said quietly though was certain that Mr. X could very easily see over the top. It was honestly the thought that counted as she reached for the valve again and twisted it until water came streaming out. Cold water that had her squeaking and jumping away from the spray, “Cold!”

_ Ugh, maybe I should have tested the water before stripping down to nothing…   
_

She worried her lip while hugging herself with one arm as she shivered and held out her other hand to see if it would warm up or not. The seconds ticking by as the dreams of a hot shower were going down the drain until she felt it, warmth.  _ It’s warming up! Yes! _ Taking a moment to remove her ponytail, leaving it on her wrist and shaking out her hair, she stepped under the spray and moaned in bliss to the heat encompassing her body. It felt like all the stress and insanity of the day was just melting away to swirl down the drain.   


There was a clattering sound along with a few heavy footsteps just outside the showers but she ignored it in favour of letting herself soak up the heat and let the dirt and sweat be whisked away. A brief glance around showed no soap or shampoo for her hair, leaving her to let hot water do all the work in cleaning her. Which could be worse, she could not be enjoying a hot shower at all and still wearing damp clothing or  _ dead…   
_

_ Ooo… little dark there brain, just stick to enjoying the shower for now…  _ The brunette chastised herself, sinking back into the contentment of warmth soothing her sore body.   


Though she did perk up to the sound of the curtain quietly opening again, her attention turning to see Mr. X just stepping into the shower stall while ducking to avoid the curtain rod. Most of his attention on not accidentally knocking things around before landing on her and she could see his eyes widening as he paused in place. His other foot still outside as he stared at her.   


_ He’s seen me nude before...why the strange look now?  _ Claire couldn’t help wondering, blushing the longer he stared while tucking some of her stray hairs behind her ear.   


“You uh, need something, big guy?” She broke the silence, also breaking the trance Mr. X was in as he blinked then finally finished entering the stall though stayed rooted in place. Looking more or less embarrassed to have been caught staring so openly a moment ago as she could see his cheeks darkening. A smile crossed her face at his shy-ish demeanor before noticing him clutching something in his hand, “Whatcha got there?”   


His attention snapped down to his hand, as if just now remembering he had something, before approaching her and offering it up. It was square and wrapped up in some kind of wax paper but the moment Claire took the object and opened it she knew what he had brought her.

“Aw, you found me some soap. That must mean I stink, right?” She teased, earning herself a tired glare, “I’m kidding! Relax, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Really, you’re a lifesaver.”

Mr. X rumbled softly, almost purring, as he brought a gloved hand up to gently cup her cheek, feeling tender she had to guess. Though it didn’t linger long as his attention changed towards her hair while his hand followed in drifting through the dampened tendrils, fingers slipping through easily enough. Once free, he would do it again until any tangles he combed through were gone.

“So that’s why you were staring. You haven’t seen me with my hair down before.”   


Claire hit the nail on the head with that one as he hummed deeply, approvingly of her shoulder length hair. He seemed enthralled with it only to pause after a few moments, eyes lingering on his gloved hand before huffing quietly. A saddened look in his eyes compared to the enraptured one he held earlier as he left her hair alone.

She had seen that look before. Earlier when he was checking her temperature he had stared at his hand with the exact same look of annoyance and something else. Something she couldn’t place as he huffed then turned to leave, allowing her some privacy to clean up but--

“Why don’t you just take them off?” He stopped then, turning back to look at her with scrunched eyebrows. “Your gloves, why don’t you take them off?”

His attention turned to his gloved hands then up his arms to the belts wrapped a few inches higher up the sleeves of his coat. His right arm had three while his left only had one keeping it in place which he hesitantly reached for. He stopped as his fingers touched the metal before glancing up at Claire’s hopeful expression, studying her face before turning his eyes away and moving once again to leave.   


“Wait!” The brunette reached out and grabbed for Mr. X’s wrist only to miss but caught his ring and pinky finger in her small grasp, nearly slipping away on the leather with her wet hands only to cinch down tighter, forcing him to stop and stare miserably at her. She smiled softly up at him, using both of her hands to clutch and hold his while depositing the soap bar into his palm, “Before you go, could you…get my back for me?”   


Mr. X glanced down at the bar, the size miniscule in his large palm, then back up to her smiling face. He looked ready to sigh, like she was such a burden to him but she knew better as he motioned for her to go back under the spray. Her smile widened while returning to her spot with her back to him, hoping that this would at least cheer him up in some way.   


She really didn’t like seeing him look so down… Even though it was the first time even seeing him look so bummed out. There had to be some reason he couldn’t take his gloves off. Some important reason…   


_ Wish I could ask… _   


Sadly Mr. X’s capacity for words was nill apart from the occasional grunt, hum or grumble, leaving her in the dark about the situation. Maybe one day she would learn all of the giant zombie man’s mysteries but for now, as her hair was gently being brushed over her shoulder, she was happy to feel soft wet leather and suds gliding along her neck and shoulders. A happy sigh left her lips to the firm pressure rubbing into her shoulders then down her back, kneading out the stiff muscles and cleaning away the last few hours of sweat.   


A thought came into her mind on whether the hands under the gloves were kept soft from wearing them or rough and calloused, possibly coarse like the way his body looked. Or maybe they weren’t human at all... How would they feel running over her body…   


Humming softly, Claire leaned into Mr. X’s hands as they drifted to her lower back, stopping at her waist then moving back up again. He did it a few more times, stopping at the exact same spot each time only to pull away. The moment he did it again, she reached back to place her hands on his knuckles to stop him from moving away.

“Y-you can keep going.” She shyly offered, peeking over her shoulder to give him the go ahead.   


His hands pulled away for a moment only to come back lathered up and sliding down her lower back and over the swell of her rump slowly, squeezing both sides once it made a full pass with the bar of soap in one palm. It made her squeak at the roughness but she shouldn’t have expected any less as his hands groped her bum. His thumbs made a pass, one at a time, between the valley of her cheeks, making her stiffen at the intrusion but it didn’t go far enough in to be touching anything dirty. They came back up for another pass over her rump then back up to settle on her hips which felt rather tender on her right side even though he wasn’t groping or squeezing her.  _ Weird… _ She couldn’t help looking down once his hands moved away to see faint bruising in the shape of… a hand. A large hand. More than likely the one that was cleaning her bum, making her blush.   


Good thing it was already steamy from the hot water or her red hot face would have been more noticeable..   


Once her rear was fully clean, those hands slipped further down to her thighs where most of her attention was until a coolness was touching her right shoulder blade. A quick glance back showed the giant of a zombie had kneeled down to reach lower but had also taken the opportunity to lay little kisses down her freshly cleaned back. His hands were encircling one of her thighs to clean, gingerly as it was the one with scratches that still stung as he slid them down then up though stopping right before her…

Claire couldn’t help biting her lip, he was so close but opted to drag his hands down the rest of her leg to clean. Even lifting up her foot to get beheath it then working his way up the other leg, all while still kissing a trail down her spine. He paused once at her behind, his cool breath ghosting over it and sending a shiver up her spine before placing a kiss upon it just as his hand paused before her nethers. His fingers kneading into the flesh of her inner thigh, so tantalizingly close…

“Nngn…” She whimpered as those hands left and another kiss was placed on her other cheek then the bruise on her hip before she could hear him standing up with a creak of leather.   


His presence was closer now and she couldn’t help leaning back against him as he went back to work, lifting up her arm to slide suds along then underneath. He was thorough. She had to give him that as she stifled a giggle to the bar of soap being rubbed down her ribs, over her tummy and to his other hand to do the same on the other side ending at her arm. All that was left were her breasts and she knew for certain he wouldn’t be able to resist such a temptation as she watched him relather his hands once more.   


Only one hand came in but didn’t go for her breast like she thought he would but instead went above to gingerly clean around the mostly healed wound on her clavicle. Cleaning that general area then up to her shoulders on both sides, he didn’t go much further than that as he scrubbed above her breasts.   


_ He’s teasing me...  _ She huffed, pouting as his hand would edge closer to the top of her breast then shy away… Like he was--   


He wasn’t teasing her, he hated being teased. This was Mr. X asking for permission in his own, somewhat endearing, way since he couldn’t just stare like he normally would. Or ask with his eyes. Which had her laughing a little to the absurdity of a big hulking man-beast-zombie that had just murdered his own kind asking for permission. Ever the gentleman. She couldn’t help shaking her head while reaching up to place her small hand over his.

“You’re allowed to touch, you know…” The brunette offered, tilting her head back to smile up at him, “Don’t gotta ask every time. I don’t mind. Just, you know, not when it’s inappropriate...”

She could feel the muscles in his hands tense up along with the firm body behind her and she could have sworn his breath hitched at the offer then exhaled with a deep rumble that had her shivering. His other hand came up then, starting at her belly with the bar of soap still in his palm and dragging it up to her right breast. It seemed innocent enough in cleaning her as he went in small circles while slipping his hand from beneath hers to do the other side. Both working in tandem to coat her breasts in sudzy bubbles. Then came the faint squeeze, surprisingly gentle but she supposed he was learning to reign in on his strength for her as she sighed softly and relaxed further against him.

They kneaded her soft bosom for a few more moments before one hand left her breast and was reaching forward, she was pushed a little with the motion as he leaned over her to place the bar of soap on the pipes. It came back soon after, unhindered by the soap to grope her flesh contently and allow for the water to wash away the suds. It felt nice, not just being played with but as a whole of the attention being given to her by the gentle giant handling her so gingerly. Even the way he was pinching her nipples was a far cry from the rougher treatment earlier, meaning she wouldn’t be as achy as before. At least not as quickly.

“Mmm…” Claire hummed happily to a pleasant squeeze, feeling as though she were melting in place. So lost in the sensation, she didn’t even notice one of Mr. X’s hands drifting away from her breast with the other hand still going. Albeit slower, distracted.   


She didn’t even know when she had closed her eyes, feeling them drift back open and blinking hazily to the wet world around her. Only to notice a leather clad hand just floating in place, palm up and fingers crooked while the other was stationary on her breast.   


“Mister X?” She tilted her head back to look up at him, only to notice his gaze on his hand.   


His attention drifted to her for a second then down to his arm where the singular belt sat on his forearm.  _ Was he going to take it off?  _ She wondered as his hand left her breast and moved to undo the clasp of the belt but instead of removing it completely like she thought he would do he moved it closer to his wrist. It was retightened with surprisingly little trouble then came the moment of truth as the middle finger of his glove was grasped and pulled. It peeled away to reveal his gray flesh with a few wrinkles like his tummy followed by normal looking knuckles and thick fingers. Soon as the glove was pulled off and tucked away, she noticed right away his dark gray, almost black, nails which looked surprisingly clean and well kept but otherwise he had a normal looking hand.   


One that seemed indecisive on where to touch Claire first as it hovered over her breast then up to her face, which was surprisingly sweet as it meant, to her, that he didn’t just see her for her body, mostly her breasts, but as more. So she decided for him on where to touch as she gently grabbed his hand while turning around to rest it against her cheek with a nuzzle. It was nice and cold, refreshing in the hot shower against her warm face and looking up at him she saw a new expression.   


Adoration.   


There was no smile but just the way his hooded eyes and softened features stared at her told her that he was happy, more than happy as his thumb stroked her soft cheek. It felt strange to her, she wasn’t certain why though… Maybe how cool it felt as it drifted down to her mouth and lightly stroked her plump bottom lip. She couldn’t help giving the pad of his thumb a small kiss only to notice how smooth it felt. Too smooth…   


Her brows furrowed in confusion as she pulled away to look at his hand and it all made sense. Mr. X had no fingerprints, each pad was smooth and blank. Not even a callous anywhere. Her eyes turned to look up at him with bewildered confusion, tempted to ask why but knowing there wouldn’t be an answer as he glanced at his hand then back at her. His mood hadn’t changed as he lifted his hand up and ran it through her hair, letting the wet tendrils slide between his fingers with a soft hum.   


Guess she would have to put that away in the questions to likely never be answered archive of her mind as she sighed softly but at least her curiosity about what his hand looked like was sated. His hand drifted back to her cheek but his eyes went lower, glancing down at her bosom then back up at her. Even with her offer he was still asking, she couldn’t help a small giggle then turned to kiss his cool palm.    


“Pretty sure you know my answer.” She murmured into his hand with an amused smile on her face.

He certainly did as his fingers trailed down her face and neck down towards her breasts, it paused. She was certain he was going to ask again, make doubly sure that this was alright but seemed to take her word for it and lightly palmed her breast. The direct coldness of his hand had her jumping in surprise with a gasp, the glove definitely quelled a lot of his chill but with her warm body and hot water it would warm up soon. Hopefully… Until then her nipples were perking up to the cold, drawing his attention to the nub to lightly flick with his thumb.   


“Nnn.” Claire’s breath hitched, squirming to what felt like an ice cube gliding over her.

Mr. X hummed at her sound, flicking his thumb over her nub a few more times before leaving it be to give her plump flesh a squeeze. His hand then smoothed down her ribs ticklishly then further still to her belly and hips, feeling the soft skin and stroking the bruised area gently. It dipped further south, making her bite her lip and glance up from watching his hand to his face. His eyes were on her, watching her expression just as his fingers threaded through her curls and lightly tugged. This was as far as he could go without bending to reach further.

She couldn’t help swallowing thickly, her eyes darting down to look at his gloveless hand toying with her pubes then back up to white eyes asking for permission once more. A shaky nod was her only response as she felt her voice would crack shamefully with her eagerness and it was more than enough for him. There was a faint smile to his lips, just the corner, as he used his other hand to remove his hat and tossed it behind him by the brim before kneeling down to be level with her breasts. Which he happily took advantage of by playfully nuzzling between them with a content sigh while his hand continued further between her thighs, cupping her vulva with his chilly fingers. They curled in, drawing a soft gasp from her as they dragged smoothly between her mons. His ring and index finger opened her up while his middle was spreading the wetness around her folds, her generous slick easily coating that finger.   


Her hips canted towards that probing finger as she whined softly while placing both of her hands on Mr. X’s shoulders for balance. She could feel his finger testing her little hole, pushing in a little to see how resistant it would be to his advances and finding it, and her, very willing as it accepted him easily. Eagerly. Almost pulling that thick digit in hungrily as she shivered from being filled and how cold he felt in her heated core. Once his finger was all the way in she couldn’t help squeezing down on it and rocking her hips as he kept it still, like before. It felt strange compared to the smooth leather he had inserted into her before, smooth as the one side was the other side felt somewhat rough and textured at the knuckles. Not as ridged as his face but enough for her to feel it with each little squeeze, bringing with it some added sensations to her insides.   


Though now his attention shifted back to her breast with a cool tongue lathing over one of her nipples before it was taken up into his mouth and sucked on. He didn’t leave the other one left out with his free hand coming up to grope and squeeze her other boob, flicking the nipple off and on with both sides sending a little spark of pleasure shooting down her spine. It went straight to her core, making her tighten around his prone finger pleasantly.   


“Mmmm- AH!” Claire squeaked to the feeling of teeth biting her nipple but quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to hearing her voice echo in the tiled room. A flush of embarrassment blooming across her red face to how loud she sounded in the small bathroom. It hadn’t been as bad in the cluttered room back at the police station and being in the heat of the moment but in a big open space that reverberated her voice, she was feeling self conscious.   


A sudden sharp pinch to her other nipple had her muffling a squeal and jerking at the jolt of pain before looking down and getting a hard glare staring up at her. She froze up to the look, uncertain as to why Mr. X was giving her such a stare before that cruel hand was lifting up and grabbing her wrist. It didn’t tug her hand away, just grasping it as he stared at her. He wanted her to willfully take it away and she slowly did, hesitantly though kept it hovering over her mouth a little ways away. Then came that finger inside her swiftly pulling out and thrusting back in, repeatedly.

“Ahh-HAA!!” She cried out, hearing herself all around the room and tried to shove her hand back over her mouth but it wouldn’t budge.   


Mr. X was firmly holding it away, his eyes still on her as he continued to push his finger in and out of her soaked hole. He was drinking in her whimpers and moans of pleasure for a moment before slowly placing her hand on his shoulder and kept his own placed over top to keep it there. She could have easily used her other hand but it was fiercely gripping his soaked coat and figured, through the haze of pleasure, that it would only receive the same treatment as the first. For the time being, she would just have to suffer the embarrassment of hearing her own loud moans echoing about the shower stall and just how much the mountain of a zombie man was enjoying it.   


Especially since he was rumbling up a literal storm as it sounded like rolling thunder in the enclosed space, nearly drowning her out as he finished playing with her breast with a small kiss. His face then moving south with lips dragging and kissing a line down her ribs as he hunched over and down to her belly to nuzzle before going further and eyeing her pubic hair and below it to his thrusting finger.   


Her fingers dug deeper into his coat as she watched him, anxiously awaiting his next move as he leaned in to nose into her pubes. Then came the sudden shock of pure bliss as his tongue flicked at her clit, making her squirm and squeal as her hips pushed towards his mouth. Her thighs trembling to the onslaught of sensations going through her only for her breath to hitch when it all stopped at once. His finger half way in and unmoving as he tried to hunch lower to get a better view but was already at his limit for crouching. Then it was her turn to hunch over as he suddenly sat down on the wet floor, moving his hand from hers to her hip to drag her closer as he tilted his head to get a better look at her vulva.   


He was still almost too tall and wide since spreading her thighs only made her go lower making him huff with annoyance to the situation as she curled over him to keep balance. Which was made all the more awkward as he slid a hand down her thigh to the back of her knee to lift up and place on his shoulder, putting most of her weight and balance on one shaky leg. Though it worked, he seemed happy to see all of her with her little hole wrapped around his finger and clenching as he leaned in. His tongue flicking out again to lick up his finger, cleaning her slickness up along the way, to her quivering opening and lapping it up around the digit. Another rumble was his response to her taste once his tongue retreated back into his mouth then returned with the tip prodding then wedging its way alongside his finger, stretching her open.   


“Nnn..!” Claire jerked to the coolness entering her after his finger had finally warmed up from her heat, feeling it worm deeper and writhe against her tight walls.   


His finger and tongue slipped away from her nethers with a wet squelch that had her blushing hotly while leaning over him, unable to see but hearing almost everything over the spray of the shower. Especially the sucking sound of him likely cleaning off his finger then popping it loudly from his mouth with a rumble, then came the wet muscle slithering back towards her hole for another taste. A full taste with her other shaky leg suddenly lifted and thrown over his shoulder, making her shriek with fear to losing all balance with only his hands holding her bottom up as she scrambled at his back for something to cling to.   


“Oh- Oh god..” She mumbled fearfully, heart pounding in her ears as she couldn’t grab ahold of the water slick coat of his back anymore with her hands slipping on the material. Yet through all the fear and adrenaline, she could feel that devious tongue still lapping at her, slipping in to wiggle then dragging out slowly. It felt good. Though it would feel better if she wasn’t scared stiff of falling off as she tried to get his attention by patting his back, only to find him focused on the place between her thighs. She couldn’t help biting her lip when his attention shifted to her little bud, sucking and licking it. Which had her rocking her hips into the feeling a little to eagerly only to stiffen with a squeak when her hand slipped and she felt like she was falling, making her thighs squeeze around his head out of instinct. It took a few moments for her to relax enough to uncinch herself from the position only to notice that all activity below had stopped and white eyes were gazing up at her. 

“D-down please..”   


One of the hands on her rear was removed, making her tense up nervously as it settled on the floor and Mr. X was slowly leaning back to lay down flat. It took her out of the warm spray but she was already hot from his attention as she reached her hands out to touch the wet and slimy tiles.  _ It’s just soap and water, not actual slime, relax but... still icky!  _ She stuck out her tongue to the feeling, lifting her hand up to shake off the muck, but was happy to feel more grounded as her knees touched next, sighing to the relief it brought her. Cool hands were soon moving up and down her thighs then sliding up to squeeze her ass reminding her of another relief that needed to come now that she wasn’t fretting over falling as she moaned softly. Her hips rolling forward then back briefly to the heat returning to her core, along with an eager tongue delving into her depths unhindered.   


“Ah!” The brunette cried out as big hands held her down but didn’t hinder her from rocking into the motion.   


Guilt filtering into her mind to humping Mr. X’s face but a quick look down at him showed that he didn’t seem to mind it one bit. He was even encouraging her by lightly pushing and pulling at her thighs, like he just wanted to drown in her essence. His tongue all over her inside and out drinking her in as if she were the only source of water around and it was heavenly the way that muscle rolled, curled, licked and flicked her in all the right ways. All of which had her rocking desperately against his face seeking out her orgasm as she panted and whined pathetically.   


“Mmm- Mah-  _ Mister X… _ ” She whimpered breathlessly, eyes barely open and mouth dropping open to form that famous orgasmic O as her voice crested to new heights. Which echoed louder in the bathroom.

Large fingers dug into Claire’s thighs and she was forced against his face, locking her in place as the first wave of orgasmic bliss clenched down hard on that dexterous muscle buried deep inside her. It flexed and curled with each wave keeping the euphoria going until she was nothing more than a trembling, moaning mess of overstimulation that was weakly trying to pull away. Once freed, after being thoroughly licked clean, she shakily crawled off Mr. X’s face to sit above him. She sat on her closed knees, her thighs shivery, and quivered bodily as she could hear him move to sit up. Cool, wet arms were soon around her to pull her into a wet lap under the lukewarm spray, surprising her that there was still any heat left. The real warmth came when she leaned back to rest against his chest and felt heat radiating through the leather with a happy hum.   


_ Damnnn… I needed that… after all that shit.. Being chased, thinking Mr. X was dead...twice and the stress of it all…nothing else really even mattered, not even-- _

Her eyes snapped open in a flash as she jolted up from the big detective’s arms in a panic, “Sherry!! Oh god, I forgot all about her!” _   
_

Scrambling to stand up, many thoughts went flying through her mind,  _ Was she around when the two Mr. X’s were fighting? Could she hear them? Could she hear me?! Oh god, she’s too young for any of this!   
_

It was a pain shuffling across the slick floor on legs just barely getting their strength back as she latched to the curtain and stepped out quickly on to the cold floor with a shiver. The shower behind her was turned off followed by slow, heavy, steps following behind her and opening the curtain all the way with Mr. X wearing his hat once more.   


“Oh god, I hope she’s okay…” She mumbled while heading over to her hung up clothing, “She’s just a kid, she shouldn’t even be here. She should be-- Ack!”

Just before she could grab her shorts her vision was suddenly obstructed by something white and a firmness was pushing and rubbing at her head. The starchy feeling of it on her skin had her realizing it was a towel drying her off, roughly. Almost painfully with how the stiff material dragged uncomfortably against her flesh once it was moved down.

“Ow, ow, not so rough.” She whined, only to get a huff and no change in being toweled down. At least he was being quick about it, manipulating her arms to dry them quickly before pulling her to him to get her front. Which felt nice, her legs still a little shaky as she leaned heavily against him only to feel something stiff pressing against her lower back.   


_ Oh...ohhhh… Of course he would be...interested after all of that. Why wouldn’t he be? But… if Sherry was still in the building, close by…  _ Claire was already scared that she may have terrified the young girl, adding to it certainly wouldn’t help. And there was a time and place, hopefully later on…   


Mr. X would understand. Or already did since he wasn’t even trying to get her attention in any way, just dutifully drying her off with quick, rough, swipes and was even kneeling down to get her legs and feet.   


“Now I really owe you…” She sighed softly with a hand on his shoulder as he lifted her leg to get under her feet.   


He looked up at her with a raised brow, curious as he paused.   


“I already promised to show some ‘gratitude’ for taking care of me earlier but… I’m really worried about Sherry.”   


A deep hum was his response as he went back to drying her off but was still listening.   


“She’s so young and it’s honestly hell on Earth out there with the zombies and monsters. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if she got hurt or worse… All while we’re-- I’m not ungrateful! Th-thank you for...the ‘destress’, I will repay you for your kindness even though y-you’re… I--”   


She didn’t even notice him standing up and finished until his gloveless hand was covering her mouth, silencing her words while reaching up to pull down her clothing for her. They were pushed into her arms and she was gently turned and guided towards the bench to get changed.   


“Later?” She tilted her head up and back while being ushered to the seat.   


A wide smile crossed her face when she saw him nod. With that settled, Claire was quick to throw her clothing on, redo her ponytail and finish up with her boots before swiftly standing from her seat only to get hit by a sudden wave of dizziness that had her settling back down on the bench. Nearly missing it and falling off only to catch herself and settle fully onto it with her head in her hands as she waited for the room to stop spinning. A large hand settled on her thigh and when she looked up Mr. Concerned was gazing at her worriedly, his bare hand coming up to feel her forehead with a frown.   


“I’m fine, I just stood up too fast.” She brushed off but he looked unconvinced as he flipped his hand around to use the back, cooling her warm forehead, “Don’t worry, it’s still hot and steamy in here from the shower. So of course I’m going to still be a little warm.”

He rumbled deeply but pulled his hand away, still staring at her with worry filled eyes.   


“Hey… If I’m not feeling well I promise I’ll tell you.” Claire offered while leaning in to rest her forehead to his with a smile, “Alright?”   


The hand on her leg gave a faint squeeze as Mr. X sighed softly but gave a resigned nod, which felt like a nuzzle once more that she was all too eager to return with a bright smile. He didn’t move away this time, enduring her affection with a frown but she knew he liked it. The big softy. His eyes spoke volumes, as intense as they were being white with tiny black pupils, just the way they would soften for her… She couldn’t help tilting her head to the side just so she could give him a little kiss on the lips, mostly just for putting up with her and being so caring.

“Alright, let’s go find Sherry.”

Mr. X nodded then moved to stand up, offering his hand for her and she took it happily. There wasn’t another wave of dizziness to follow so she put it off as a one, okay maybe two, time deal as she headed for the door with her big bodyguard right behind her. Though he was busying himself with putting his glove back on and moving the belt back into place further up his forearm.

Claire was a little disappointed but figured he had his reasons as they wandered around the top floor, only to find it a dead end and headed back to the stairs. Once at the bottom, she had nearly forgotten all about Mr. X’s look-alike until they turned for the other door. The room was a mess; holes in the walls, bookshelves destroyed, toys scattered everywhere, skid holes in the carpet and of course the giant dead body on the floor staring vacantly at the ceiling. Though seeing the body still upset her greatly because who ever this was was the spitting image of her Mr. X and she didn’t like seeing him like this. Even if it wasn’t him.   


“You… You’re okay, right?” She turned to ask Mr. X, just now thinking of his well being after such an intense battle.   


He raised a brow but nodded.

“And… your leg?”   


There was a huff of amusement out his nose as he shook his head then reached down to open up the hole in his pants to show her the ‘damage’. She leaned in for a better look and was floored to see nothing there, not even a thin scar and she had nearly hilted her knife in his leg.   


“W-what? But I-- you… How?” She stumbled over her words, unable to form a complete sentence with how blown her mind was then glanced over at the downed behemoth, “H-he’s not going to heal and get up too is he..?”   


Mr. X snorted while shaking his head before approaching the downed clone, picking up the other’s hat along the way to place over his face. He seemed to linger by the body a moment before shaking his head again then beckoning Claire over as he pointed out a new door for them to go through.   


Least she didn’t have to see that dead eyed stare anymore and was quick to skirt her way around the body to the door which lead into a long hallway. At the end, another body. Thankfully not Sherry’s from this distance as it was far too large but as they approached it something rat sized was charging at them. It made her shriek with surprise and jump back but Mr. X was quick in lifting up a heavy boot and obliterating the creature into the floor with a wet crunch.   


“Ew…” The brunette wrinkled her nose at the leftover remains of whatever he had crushed, leaving behind a splatter of blood and viscera.

He seemed nonplussed about the mess and merely wiped his boot on a clean section of the long hall rug before continuing on and kneeling by the body to examine with Claire following soon after. A frown on her face to seeing exactly who it was.

“Chief Irons… Well can’t say I’m all that sad to see him go but…”   


The man’s face was messed up, looking burned and melted at the same time while his large stomach had a hole in it. Like something had burrowed its way in or… out. What a way to go, but where was Sherry? If he wasn’t watching her then where had she gone when Irons was being attacked?

“Sherry?” Claire called out while approaching the next room over, the place looking just as bad as the room Mr. X and his clone had battled in. “Sherry? Where are you?”   


Deeper into the room, she spotted an open trapdoor and kneeled to look down it with Mr. X joining her to glance in. Strange that an Orphanage would have a trap door and looking at its surroundings she had to guess that it was supposed to be kept secret. With little else to go on, she reached for the ladder and descended down. At the bottom she called out Sherry’s name once more then looked up to see Mr. X trying to join her but couldn’t quite fit down the hole. His barrel chest and wide shoulders just a little to big to get through.   


“Maybe you could--”   


“Claire?” A small, far off, voice finally answered her.

“Sherry!? Sherry hold on, I’m coming!”   


She turned the corner and descended down a long set of stairs, the areas in the walls and above littered with shelves of odds and ends, boxes, bins and other random things one would see in a basement used for storage. Which was what this strange place was staring the feel like the further down she went only to see a wire fence before her. The room opening into what looked like a breaker room with Sherry approaching the fence from the other side with hands clasped together in front of her chest. She looked shaken.

“Sherry… Are you alright? Are you hurt?” The brunette approached the fence, kneeling down to be level with the young girl.

“I- I’m okay. Scared.”

“I don’t doubt it, but you’re safe now. There’s no need to be scared anymore, my…” She paused having to think on what to really call Mr. X considering they weren’t officially anything just yet, “Friend and I will take good care of you and we’ll get out of--”

A sudden crash behind her had Sherry jumping back from the fence and shrieking with fright, her large eyes staring towards the stairs as heavy footsteps descended down. Getting closer and louder as she backed further away with a whimper while Claire couldn’t help cringing.  _ Course if he couldn’t fit he would have had to make the hole bigger…   
_

“It’s alright, Sherry. Don’t worry it’s just--”

“A monster!!” The little girl cried out at seeing Mr. X’s towering form appearing down the steps and went running the other way.

“Sherry wait! Sherry!” Claire called out before taking off running after her.   


Weighty thumps followed behind to signify Mr. X following after them and likely scaring poor Sherry further as she went peeling down the hallway and further down another set of stairs. The little girl looking back to see Claire and the huge mass of black.

“Claire! It’s behind you!”

_ I know…  _ She thought wirely, but called out, “Sherry, come back. It’s alright!”

Rounding a few more corners, the brunette hardly noticed their surroundings changing to something more industrial, like the area she had fought that large eyed monster in. Her focus more on catching the frightened child who was running towards some sort of lift, hopping in and calling for her to ‘get in!’. Which she did since it was the end of the line for them, catching her breath as Sherry repeatedly hit a button to close the cage doors of the lift. Once secured inside, she was quick to pull the little girl away from the panel before she got the elevator moving.

“Sherry, it’s okay. It’s okay.”   


“B-b-but it’s coming!”   


“‘He’,” Claire gently corrected while carefully tightening her hold on Sherry as Mr. X approached, “isn’t going to hurt us. I promise, look.”   


Mr. X stopped a meter away from the lift, plenty of space so he wasn’t crowding as he merely stared at the two and waited. Though Sherry whimpered and hid behind Claire to escape his imposing presence and unnerving stare but seemed to catch on after a few moments that he wasn’t doing anything. Or wasn’t going to do anything as she peeked around at him.

“See? He’s just kind of scary looking, that’s all.”

“Y-yeah…”   


“But that just means he can scare away all the other scary things down here, right?”

“Yeah.” A small smile appeared on Sherry’s face, her fear slowly fading away.

“Yeah, now let’s get out of here and make our way back up and outside.” Claire smiled back then reached over to the panel to hit the open button only to find it mashed into place and stuck, “Uh oh..”   


“What’s wrong?”   


“Door’s stuck, umm…” She hummed, then looked towards Mr. X, “Hey, mind opening the door for us?”   


He huffed softly before approaching the lift with a few steps then reached in to grab the thinner bars of the cage but the moment he pulled it they bent like tinfoil with a loud crunch instead of opening. It startled Sherry as she went back into hiding behind Claire, still fearful of the leather bound giant. One that was frowning deeper as his plan didn’t pan out as expected while he inspected the cage, determining a better point to wrench it open. Which would be the thicker metal door pinched closed. With another huff of determination set in the gray giant’s brow, he was somehow able to pry the doors open enough to wedge his fingers in and began the slow process of bending the metal open with a long drawn out screech. Unfortunately, the doors were stubborn in not opening all the way and just opening where Mr. X was wrenching on the metal. The sound loud and piercing the wider the door was pulled open, making the poor little girl shriek and clap her hands over her ears to muffle it only to scream louder as the whole lift shook.   


“It’s okay Sherry,” Claire shouted over the loud noise while turning to console the distraught child, “He’s almost--”

Before she could finish her sentence, a wet sounding crunch and something splattering against her side had her pausing. The sound of screeching metal had stopped and was replaced by a choked grunt followed by gurgling. Her eyes were wide as she hesitantly touched what had hit her cheek and brought it up for her eyes to see what it was only to pale. Blood. Wet, sticky, iron smelling blood. She whipped around and almost immediately regretted it as the scream in her throat died off to seeing Mr. X with multiple bone like protrusions piercing through the right side of his ribs.   


“ _ Mister X..? _ ” She mumbled out in disbelief that this was even happening.   


_ But it was… _

His eyes, wider than usual, were staring down at the things pierced through him then slowly looked up at her. He was just as shocked as her only with his teeth grit in pain, knowing it was very much real as a line of blood started to dribble down his chin followed by him heaving out a pained gurgly cough. More blood dripped from his grimacing mouth but didn’t splatter her with his teeth clenched tight. Then came an inhuman wail, one that Claire recognised as the monster from before.   


“Daddy...?” A tiny voice behind her piped up questioningly.

“What did you say?!”   


There was too much going. Claire was torn between worrying over Mr. X and wondering how the hell that monster was Sherry’s Father. There was just no way, everything was all happening at once as she quickly turned to look at the little blonde then back in time to see those bony claws flex before tearing out of Mr. X’s side like it was nothing but butter. Organs and blood spilling out of the hole as the zombie giant’s face turned blank, like his deceased clone had done.   


“Oh god, no…!” Claire gasped but was drowned out by the monster roaring.   


Mr. X had gotten the door mostly peeled open and all but fell into the lift, falling nearly on top of Claire before she jumped to the side and pulled Sherry with her. Another roar and Sherry’s Father was charging right at the lift and onto it, knocking it off its track as metal squealed against metal.

“Daddy, no!!” Sherry cried out just as the whole thing started to fall down the shaft with her Dad grabbing and clinging to the side. Sparks flew everywhere as the metal ground against the walls with their quick descent down followed by a crash. Then darkness.   


…

“Claire? Are you alright?” A muffled voice called out to her, the brunette’s eyes blearily opening and unsteady at seeing Sherry’s blurry face, “Can you hear me? Claire..?”

_ Yes… I can hear you, I just--  _ A faint growl had Sherry looking away fearfully at the sound, scared but Claire could barely move. Barely stay awake as her vision blurred in and out.  _ Sherry… _ She wanted to say she was okay, wanted to console her, but couldn’t.

“H-he’s coming, Claire. You have to get up, he’s going to get us!” Sherry begged, glancing around nervously, “Please, wake up! Wake up!”

Claire passed out before she could do anything, hearing those snarls and thumping footsteps drift away as darkness fell over her once more.   


…

“Wake up.” A stern feminine, if flat, sounding voice floated through her mind along with the sound of fingers snapping, dragging her out from the darkness, “Wake up.”

She opened her eyes slowly, bleariness once more dominating her vision as she tried to clear her vision by blinking slowly. Everything hurt, the pain filtering in the more awake she became. It just made her want to close her eyes and rest, heal.

“Hey, open your eyes.”   


That voice again, demanding now as Claire opened them once more only to have a bright light shone into them. She struggled to get away, squinting her eyes to the harsh light and lifting her arms up to block and push it away while sitting up.

“Doesn’t seem infected…” She could hear the other woman say to herself.

“Ugh…” Claire groaned, rubbing her sore head as she stood up while looking around, “Sherry..? Where’s Sherry?”

She could finally make out the other woman’s appearance as some sort of blonde scientist in a lab coat wandering the area with a little notebook and pen in hand, mumbling to herself. Engrossed in her own thoughts.

“Sherry…” The blonde woman said the name, as if trying to find its significance then seeming to remember, “Sherry’s fine.”   


“You know Sherry?” Claire approached her with a limp in her step while the other was jotting down some notes and looking up at a wrecked section of the area. “What happened to her? Do you know where she is?”

Ignored. The scientist was off in her own world and mumbling about ‘impressive displays of strength’ before briskly turning and walking by Claire to another area, though skirted wide around something as she approached the destroyed lift.   


“We have to assess the situation.”   


_ We?  _ Claire frowned, frustration growing the more her questions weren’t being answered or even acknowledged but still she tried, “Who are you? ...I’m Claire.”   


Still nothing. She would keep trying until this woman was more responsive as she moved to follow only to look down at what the other had avoided and gasped loudly.   


“Mister X!!”  _ Oh god, how had she forgotten about him!? _

Quickly approaching the downed giant, she dropped to her knees by his head and hesitantly reached out to touch him but stopped as she took in his state. His breathing wasn’t loud but loud enough to hear the wheeze and rattly sound of only one lung working as he took in half breaths of air. The hole in his side looked so much worse close up with blood pooling around the area along with a few ropey looking organs drooling out and the scent… Sickly sweet, she wanted to gag but held back as she turned her attention to his face and could feel tears starting to prickle the corners of her eyes. He was staring up at her with half lidded eyes, the pupils blown so wide they almost looked normal apart from being white as his bloodied mouth hung open to gasp in breaths of air.   


She did start to cry when he lifted a shaky hand up to gently cup her cheek, stroking it with a thumb and she couldn’t help bringing both hands up to hold it there. Gripping it tightly, she clung desperately to him in the hopes that he would somehow come out of this alive.   


“Leave that thing alone.” A harsh voice scolded her, startling her head up and out of Mr. X’s palm towards the scientist’s back, “It’s going to die soon, don’t go playing around with it. You’ll get infected that way.”   


“What.. NO! I’m not just going to leave him here like this! He’s my--” Claire had to stop herself, she wasn’t just going to tell a complete stranger of their relationship as she shook her head, “Just no! He- He can heal! I’ve seen him do it before, right?”

She turned her attention back to Mr. X who was avoiding her gaze, eyes flickering back to her hopeful ones before turning away completely. Her grip on his hand and arm tightening.

_ No… He can’t be…   
_

“Not with that much damage to it.” The blonde woman finally turned to the two and approached, assessing the wound briefly, “I’d say it’s lucky its heart wasn’t pierced or it would have instantly died but a slow painful death isn’t really any better.”

“I- I have a medical spray and some herbs I’ve mixed together those cou--”

“Do you think a normal person could survive a wound like that on  _ herbs _ ?  _ Or a spray? _ ” Her voice was dripping with dry sarcasm, “Resilient as that thing is, there’s just too much missing to help. Just, leave it alone. There’s more important matters at hand.”

“No…”   


“What do you mean no? Do you even know what that is?”   


Claire shrugged, she had no idea. Just that he was the best thing to ever happen to her during such nightmarish times.   


“ _ That _ ”, she put a lot of emphasis behind the word, “is a Tyrant. One of the T-103 series and do you know why it’s here?”   


The brunette had no idea and shook her head.

“It’s here to steal my husband’s life work on the G-virus and kill any and all survivors that get in its way. It’s a bio-weapon made and sent by Umbrella to make sure no witness’ survive this event so that no one knows the truth. It’s nothing but trouble and would be better off dead. So come on we need to leave.”   


It was a lot of information to take in. Finally learning what exactly Mr. X was, sort of, and why he was here but Claire still shook her head, “No…”   


“What do you mean n--”

“I’m not leaving him here. He’s done so much for me and if he’s going to die... then he’s not going to die alone.”   


The other woman looked stunned but Claire ignored her in favour of making Mr. X’s last few moments more comfortable by placing his hand down on his chest and gently coaxing his head up onto her lap and stroking it. His eyes softened before closing as he puffed out a content sigh, humming softly, if broken up by weak wheezes, to her attention and slowly relaxing. If he’s going to die, at least he was going to die knowing he was loved. She loved him and she was going to let him know as she leaned down to say,

“I lo--”

“Annette.”   


“W-what?” Claire jerked up, startled by the scientist suddenly by them and crouching down with a strange pair of angled scissors that looked serrated.   


“My name, you asked earlier.” Annette said while reaching in to grab a chunk of ripped leather and started cutting into it.

“Yeah, I did but.. What are you doing?”

“You want to save him, don’t you?”   


The brunette’s eyes widened and she nodded quickly. Of course she wanted to save him!   


“Then we need to cut away about six inches of leather around the wound. His heart is still good, it’s just that his limiters are preventing him from allowing the t-virus to heal and properly mutate enough to save the host.”

_ Limiters? T-virus? Host..?  _ She was so confused, what did all of that mean? Annette could see her confusion and just shook her head.

“If you have anything to cut away at his limiter then this will go a lot faster and the Tyrant will live.”

That was all Claire needed know as she gingerly set Mr. X’s head back down on the ground with a small apology before palming around her pouches and self for her knife, finding it quickly and getting to work in removing leather. Her knife didn’t do as well as the scissors Annette had but it still worked in slowly cutting away the material. She even reached over to unbutton the front flap of his coat, not that there was much of it left, to cut away until a generous amount of gray, ridgy flesh was exposed. Honestly the most of him she’s ever seen, though seeing his insides was not something she wanted to witness...

“That should be enough for his healing to kick in.”

“Thank you..”   


“Don’t thank me, I was going to leave him- it for dead.” Annette bluntly stated while standing up and frowning at the blood on her knees. Not that her torn up jeans weren’t already dirty.

“Then why did you…”   


“That doesn’t matter, William- that creature that was just here needs to be stopped. I’ve wasted enough time.” She sounded annoyed while making her way to the door before saying in a calmer tone, “Everything is under control...”   


“W-wait, what about Sherry?”

“My daughter is not your concern.” Annette growled whipped around to level Claire with a hard glare for a moment before turning around to leave, opening the door then slamming it behind her.

_ That’s Sherry’s mother..? Ho boy, what a family… Her father is a monster and her Mother is in her own world. Poor kid…   
_

Claire breathed out a heavy sigh to the situation before shaking her head and turning to Mr. X who had his eyes open and was gazing up at her. A sudden relief lifted from her shoulders as she smiled down at him and reached for his hand still resting on his chest and gave it a small squeeze.

“Hey… You’ll heal now, right?”   


He held her gaze this time, unwavering and confident as he rumbled lowly. A definite yes this time and she exhaled a breathy laugh, ready to cry all over again.

“Good, that’s good…”   


She scooted up to be closer to his head, ready to settle down and wait for him to heal up only to be stopped by a hand on her thigh that squeezed it. He shook his head then tilted it back to look at the door Annette had just gone through and gestured for her to go too.

“What? No, I’m not leaving. You’ve almost died like… three times on me today. I’m staying this time to make sure you’re going to be okay.”   


Mr. X huffed with what sounded like amusement, pained still with missing a lung as he then grunted while slowly pushing himself up, which had her fussing over him to stop but there was no stopping him. Even while he was weak, he was half sitting up with one arm bracing the ground while the other lifted to cover her eyes for a second then pulled it away to gesture at the hole in his side.   


“You… don’t want me to see you heal?”

He nodded.   


“Is… Is it bad? Does that t-virus thing Annette was talking about do something?”   


A grimace crossed his features as he averted his eyes again, uncomfortable.   


“Not pretty then… Are you going to change like that monster that attacked you?”

Mr. X looked like he was going to shake his head but instead lifted his hand to make a so-so gesture. Not a yes and not a no. But something was going to happen and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Alright, I’ll go but you better promise to come find me once you’re better.”

He reached up to gently grab the back of her skull and pulled her in for a firm kiss that took her breath away and left her panting for air by the time he let up. His cool forehead was then leaning against hers as he nodded, making her laugh breathlessly and nuzzled him back.   


“That’s one heck of a promise…”   


She was released then and lightly pushed towards the door as he slowly slumped back onto the floor with a groan, saving the rest of his energy to heal. Much as she didn’t want to leave she had to but before she did she spotted a familiar object not to far off and retrieved it quickly then returned to Mr. X.   


“Don’t forget your spiffy hat.” She smiled, placing the fedora on his chest, “I’ll see ya later,  _ handsome _ .”

He made a strange sound she had never heard before but it was something of a sputtering-huffing sound combined with maybe a laugh? Snort? She wasn’t sure but it was cute and his face was taking on a darker tinge that had her giggling as she left for the door.

She still needed to search for Sherry, the poor kid left on her own with a monstrous father and who knows what else lurking in the shadows. The area around her having changed from a police station to some sort of underground maintenance tunnels that had a foul odor wafting in the moment she entered the door. It reminded her of the sewers and she hoped that wasn’t the case but somehow had an inkling that there was more shit ahead of her to get through.  _ Great…  _ Could be worse though, she could be trekking on without the knowledge of a certain special someone returning to her soon.

Truly, things weren’t as bad as they seemed. 


End file.
